CUANDO SE MIRAN
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: De como el leon y la serpiente son mas que miradas llenas de odio y rencor...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ando por aqui subiendo esta cortita idea, es algo que se me ocurrio en un momento de ocio total, espero les guste...

Dedicada para mis hermanas que las he tenido abandonadas... Ceci, tu regalo lo tengo envuelto y con moño, casi listo para subirlo, solo me falta un pequeño detalle... como es un lemmon algo ácido, cada vez que lo leo la mente se me va para otra parte y... bueno, tu sabes...(se pone roja)... pero hare todo lo posible por terminarlo, asi tenga muerte de cautín... lo prometo

Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio, ya saben de quien es, solo la historia me pertenece...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**CUANDO SE MIRAN**

Se observan a lo lejos, sus miradas cargadas de odio, los ceños fruncidos, la boca convertida en una fina línea. Siempre se han odiado, siempre desde que se conocieron, aunque realmente no saben quien de los dos comenzó eso, ni siquiera el porqué. _Realmente_, no saben porqué.

El no admitirá ante nadie que ella es hermosa, que su piel pálidamente perfecta le embelesa, que los reflejos de su cabello oscuro le atrapan, que el movimiento elegante de su cuerpo le enciende el propio hasta niveles insospechados. Nunca admitirá que ya no sabe cuantas veces la imagino de tantas formas distintas, aunque siempre de la misma forma: completamente desnuda y cubierta de sudor. Sabe que nunca lo hará, ni aunque tomara cientos de galones de _veritaserum_.

Porque cuando ella le mira del otro lado del enorme comedor, con la vista fija en el, a pesar del odio brillando en el fondo de sus ojos azules y la mueca de desprecio bailando en sus rojos labios, siente como si el día brillara un poco mas, como si el oleaje de un mar tranquilo le bañara el cuerpo, convirtiendo extrañamente la pesada carga que lleva sobre sus hombros en algo tan ligero como el algodón mismo. Y se siente bien, a pesar del odio, del desprecio, del rencor, por un momento puede sentir que es libre, y a pesar de todo, se siente bien.

Y ella jamás dirá que lo que le atrajo de él nunca fue la famosa cicatriz, si no los deslumbrantes ojos verdes que posee, idénticos a las esmeraldas, del mismo tono que su corbata, _verde_ _Slytherin_. Que su sonrisa le atrae, su calidez, su valentía, su arrojo, la manera en que enrojece cuando esta totalmente enfurecido, en que sus ojos brillan con determinación. Será tal vez por eso que siempre le molesta, para ver de nuevo los ojos verdes resplandecer como un par de esmeraldas perfectamente pulidas. Pero sabe que no debe hacerse ilusiones, Gryffindor y Slytherin no van juntos, tal como el agua y el aceite. Y por eso sabe que nunca admitiría esto, ni bajo un _imperius_, ni mucho menos bajo un _cruciatus_.

Porque cuando él la mira, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre ella, su piel se eriza con estremecedora lentitud, como si la tocara, como si la acariciara con sus ojos. Varias veces ha estado a punto de sonreírle, pero en lugar de eso, recuerda quien es y solamente le dirige una iracunda mirada, cargada de tanto odio y resentimiento como puede, para después voltearse dispuesta a escuchar la sarta de tonterías que dice Draco.

Y por eso ella no sabrá el porqué de la ansiedad que siente de tenerle cerca. Y el nunca reconocerá el deseo que siente por tocarla. Porque son enemigos, ciegos, tontos, porque nunca admitirán ante nadie, ni siquiera ante ellos, que verdaderamente sienten _algo _el uno por el otro. Y ella seguirá con Malfoy, y él terminará con Ginny, porque así debe ser, porque ninguno de los dos son realmente valientes para detenerse a ver lo que tiene frente a si. Porque ninguno se ha dado cuenta que sus almas hablan, y la ira en sus ojos no es otra cosa más que una máscara, una máscara llena de anhelo, anhelo por tocarse, por besarse, por sentirse.

Y entonces ella continuará siendo ella, la Princesa de Slytherin, engañándose al creer que algún día terminará junto a Draco. Y él seguirá siendo El Elegido, quien salvara a todos de esa oscura pesadilla y finalmente tendrá la vida que siempre quiso.

Vivirán engañados por siempre, pues ni el valiente Gryffindor, ni la astuta Slytherin, supieron ver que realmente el odio que había en sus miradas, era una manera de darse un beso en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero les haya gustado...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo amigas... se que este iba a ser un shot, pero mi hermanita Gely me convencio de hacerlo un fic mas o menos largo... van a ser varios capitulos... espero les guste..

Saludos a mis hermanas... las amo y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, solo la historia... por desgracia...

Vivan los sly!

Enjoy!

**PETRIFICADOS**

_Pansy._

Se detiene en seco cuando le observa parado del otro lado del pasillo, riendo feliz junto a la comadreja y la sangre sucia. Sus ojos brillan de felicidad y por un momento, solo por un momento, la eterna mueca de desprecio sobre sus labios desaparece, jalando hacia arriba la comisura de su boca, convirtiéndola en una leve sonrisa. Draco, a su lado, se ha quedado extrañamente callado, observando hacia el mismo punto. Su mano, fría y pálida, se cierra con fuerza sobre la pequeña mano de Pansy. Ella voltea a verlo tan rápido, que puede sentir el crujido en su nuca. Busca asustada en el rostro masculino alguna señal que le diga que Draco ha descubierto su secreto, pero los grises iris siguen clavados al frente, bullendo de ira. Sigue su mirada, y de inmediato se da cuenta que es lo que Draco observa con tanto detenimiento.

Suspira bajito, aliviada de no ser descubierta y un poco molesta, pues había pensado que ya se le habría pasado esa obsesión con la sangre sucia. Ya no le produce rabia, solamente una ligera incomodidad, ya no es nada de eso, porque sabe que a pesar de que Draco suspire por esa chica, será ella quien finalmente triunfe, quien finalmente se convierta en una Malfoy. Lo dice su madre, lo afirma Narcisa, y para su enorme pesar, ella… ella solamente asiente. No tiene nada que hacer, nada que decir, solamente ser la perfecta prometida del perfecto hombre que será su esposo. Solamente tiene que tragarse las lágrimas que llora a diario por dentro, tragarse la enorme sensación de vacío que le produce su compromiso con el rubio, y tragarse los sentimientos que crecen dentro de ella, sentimientos por el niño-que-vivió.

Por eso, toma firmemente el brazo de Draco, y cuando el voltea a verla, confundido por su reacción, Pansy le sonríe, porque sabe que su destino esta trazado, y que no vale la pena angustiarse por lo que todavía no ha llegado. Y sin querer, olvida momentáneamente que era lo que estaba pensando mientras veía reír a Harry, no Potter, cuando se perdió en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos regresan al frente, se sorprende encontrándose a Harry mirándola con una mezcla de rabia y… ¿anhelo? Y la turbación que siente es tanta, que se queda muda y petrificada, cuando Draco y los demás comienzan a insultar al trío dorado.

Mas cuando Harry Potter, el-niño-que-vivió, la sigue mirando fijamente, mientras apunta con firmeza a Draco, con la varita en alto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry._

Se reía de un chiste muggle que contó Hermione cuando la vio a lo lejos, de la mano de Malfoy. Quiso disimular la ira que le embargó ante semejante imagen, al reírse cada vez mas estridentemente, mientras obligaba a sus ojos a no dirigirse nuevamente hacia ella. Fracaso estrepitosamente cuando sus traicioneros ojos la enfocaron, y se quedo contemplándola como un idiota. Su rostro estaba girado hacia el rubio, observándolo con una mueca inquieta. Malfoy, a su lado, le observaba con los ojos brillantes de furia, tratando tal vez de asesinarlo con la mirada, pero cambiaron extrañamente cuando se enfocaron un poco más a su izquierda.

Justo donde Hermione se encontraba de pie, a su lado. Frunció el ceño, observando a su amiga de reojo, sacudiendo la cabeza desconcertado al ver la expresión inquieta de ella. Sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente al frente, donde Pansy se encontraba aferrada al brazo de Malfoy, sorprendiéndose al pensar en ella como "Pansy" y no como "Parkinson". Inconscientemente la observó con una mezcla de anhelo y rabia, anhelo porque dentro de el, quería ser el quien la llevara del brazo, rabia, porque era Malfoy, el jodido-hurón-botador, quien lo hacia. No se dio cuenta cuando ella ya estaba casi frente a él.

Su belleza le golpeo el rostro con fuerza, dejándole estupefacto. Ni siquiera responde cuando Malfoy y compañía comienzan a insultarles, anonadado como esta por los bellos ojos azules de ella que le observan como queriendo grabarse su imagen. Y tampoco se da cuenta del momento justo que saca su varita, solo ve que ahora, la punta de la misma casi roza la de su rival, mientras sus ojos, desobedientes, le observan fijamente tratando también de copiar su recuerdo en su mente…

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas! de nuevo por aqui, con otro cap cortito, espero les guste...

Saludos y besos a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, todo es de JK Rowling... solo la historia si me pertenece...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**PASILLOS**

Se detienen al inicio de un pasillo, mirándose fijamente. Es la hora pico, donde los cientos de estudiantes del prestigioso Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se cruzan entre clase y clase. Es justo la hora de pociones, y ambos están allí, porque comparten clases. Se detienen sorprendidos porque antes de dar la vuelta, justo al llegar a la esquina del pasillo, sienten un rayo de electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo. E invariablemente, sienten la presencia del otro, envolviéndoles como un haz de luz.

La respiración se acelera, el corazón martillea como poseso en sus oídos, y cuando llegan a quedar frente a frente, ambos en cada extremo del pasillo, se quedan quietos como si temieran que al dar un paso, todo se precipitara al vacío.

Titubean un poco, solamente lo justo para que Hermione se de cuenta de que ahí pasa algo, pero no lo suficiente para que Weasley se de por enterado, aunque conociéndolo, ni aunque lo gritaran a los cuatro vientos él se enteraría. Reanudan el paso, mirándose de soslayo cuando se cruzan, rozándose sin querer las manos (eso piensan ellos) cuando se encuentran lo suficientemente cerca.

Harry aspira el delicado aroma a cítricos de ella, mientras la nariz de ella se llena con fuerza su olor almizclado. Caminan hasta perderse de vista el uno al otro, Pansy esperando a Draco en la esquina del pasillo, Harry, siendo Harry recargado contra uno de los muros.

Se observan de reojo, sin querer ninguno demostrarle al otro que le importa, sintiéndose aun mas confundidos porque la situación es tan bizarra, que no saben como reaccionar. Draco y los demás Slytherin hacen su aparición, el rubio la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia el, enterrando su fina y aristocrática nariz en los oscuros cabellos de ella, escudándose en ese gesto para observar a lo lejos a otra cabellera, castaña e indomable, cuya dueña le observa con los ojos chispeantes de furia contenida.

Pansy suspira, porque sabe lo que Draco hace, y le enferma que la utilice para sus fines. Se siente tan desesperada del otro lado de su máscara Slytherin, que quiere ponerse a gritar en medio del pasillo. Pero se contiene cuando, en un revuelo de ropas negras, Severus Snape los observa de reojo, clavando segundos después sus fieros ojos oscuros sobre el trío dorado.

-¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!-dice el pocionista.

Los chicos muestran su enfado en miradas de odio, mientras Draco sonríe como si hubiera ganado un premio, ahora de buen humor. Camina frente a ellos, con el brazo firmemente cerrado en torno a la estrecha cintura de Pansy, mientras se pasea frente al Trío Dorado, una sonrisa soberbia bailando sobre sus finos labios. Pansy le hecha un vistazo al niño-que-vivió, sorprendida por sus ojos llenos de furia. Las verdes orbes siempre han sido muy expresivas, y ahora justo se encuentra perdida entre el mar bullicioso dentro de ellas. Se queda quieta y sin aliento frente a él, atrapada por el cálido resplandor que emanan esos ojos, ojos que lleva ya varias noches soñando.

Draco la jala hacia él, molesto por su reacción, pensando equívocamente que se están retando con la mirada. Ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en el cambio de comportamiento de ella, no le interesa. Maldice por lo bajo, mientras la jala dentro del aula, desconectando el par de ojos que se habían quedado absortos en los otros.

Los Gryffindor entran de último y se colocan en sus asientos. Harry ha quedado sentado exactamente frente a donde el rubio y la chica se han sentado, convenientemente a tiro para seguir observándola. Pansy siente el rostro arderle. Sabe que Harry la observa y siente que el oxigeno se concentra muy pesado en sus pulmones. Snape comienza a hablar, pero en lugar de escuchar su apabullante y oscura voz, sus ojos nuevamente se dirigen hacia donde el chico dorado se encuentra sentado. Parece ser que una vez más, sus traicioneros ojos la invitan a mirarlo.

Es en una de esas miradas de reojo cuando sus ojos nuevamente se conectan. El desprecio ya no brilla en los ojos azules, ni el resentimiento en las orbes esmeralda. Algo mas profundo bulle en el fondo de ambos pares de ojos, ojos rivales. Algo que les asusta y les impide volver a observarse, al menos por el momento.

Algo a lo que no quieren ponerle nombre, porque es tan imposible como que el sol salga de noche. Algo de lo que están tan seguros, como de que nunca podrán estar juntos.

Están enamorados.

Y el conocimiento de eso, a partir de ese instante, las va a hacer más miserable aún sus ya miserables vidas…

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigas... nuevamente por aqui... otro cap... espero que no me odien...

**Besos y abrazos a mis hermanas... las extraño un mundo!**

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, ya quisiera yo... Todo pertenece a JK Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy_!**  
><strong>

**QUIDDITCH**

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.

Cerebro vs. Corazón.

El deber contra el desear estaban peleados dentro de ella. A su alrededor, los alumnos de su Casa gritaban pullas contra los de la casa rival, destrozándose con palabras. El ruido era ensordecedor, pero aun así lograba escuchar los furiosos latidos de su corazón, martillando con fuerza contra sus oídos. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura enfundada en el uniforme carmesí, y de vez en vez, para que nadie sospechara, aplaudía más fuerte y gritaba alguna que otra tontería para animar a Draco.

Se quedó de piedra cuando, en un movimiento especialmente difícil, Harry casi se estrella con uno de los aros, tratando de coger la snitch. El corazón había prácticamente volado de su pecho a su garganta, mientras se tapaba la boca para no gritar, mordiéndose la mano con fuerza. Sin embargo, y pese a lo difícil de las piruetas, Potter había salido ileso, y ahora se encontraba muy ufano, volando muy alto, quieto y esperando volver a ver la pequeña pelota dorada.

Por su parte, Draco lo observaba cada vez mas furioso, atento también a la snitch, pero mas que nada, atento a la cabellera castaña que se sacudía con el viento, parada en las gradas Gryffindor, y que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas furtivas, tan fugaces, que las hubiera imaginado si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Hermione Granger evitaba mirarlo, no fuera que Weasley se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba con el rubio Slytherin.

Una bludger paso peligrosamente cerca de la escoba de Harry, haciéndole sujetarse con fuerza, mientras a Pansy se le escapaba un gemido. A su lado, Daphne la miró con la ceja enarcada, por lo que la pelinegra solamente atino a imitar el gesto y a observarla con desdén.

-Esto esta taaan aburrido-había gritado contra el oído de la castaña, buscando distraerla.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos más, Harry Potter se lanzó en picada hacia el suelo, pues había alcanzado a ver la snitch, y alargaba ya la mano para sujetarla. Draco, a su vez, también había salido en pos del chico, buscando aventajarle y ser él quien tomara la snitch primero. En determinado momento, ambos rivales chocaron entre si, siendo tal la fuerza del impacto, que ambos perdieron el conocimiento, precipitándose al vacío.

Pansy emitió un chillido de espanto en cuanto había visto la colisión, y había salido corriendo escaleras abajo. Nunca sus piernas corrieron tan velozmente como ese día, pues sentía que casi volaba, tratando de llegar a donde ambos se encontraban. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se quedo de pie sin saber que hacer, librando una fuerte batalla en su interior, decidiendo hacia cual de los dos acudir. Sin embargo, la decisión la tomo Hermione, pues llego corriendo hacia el lugar donde yacían los dos cuerpos inertes, caminando con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

Pansy no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia Draco, donde siguió en silencio al chico, quien era levitado por Severus Snape, rumbo a la enfermería. Ambos chicos fueron tratados, no encontrándoles mas que el golpe recibido, por lo que solamente fue necesario que guardaran reposo.

Pansy camino entonces hacia la cama donde Draco se encontraba inconsciente, retirando suavemente el flequillo rubio que le caía sobre el rostro, en un gesto que se le antojó demasiado íntimo. En la cama de enfrente, Hermione la observaba con las manos en puños, completamente enfadada por ver semejante escena. Ambas chicas se observaron en silencio, ambas sabiendo lo que la otra sentía al ver en sus ojos la verdad reflejada. Pero así como ambas se entendieron en silencio, así fue el pacto que hicieron, donde ninguna pensaba revelar nada, si la otra no lo hacía.

Pansy porque no le convenía, Hermione porque no podía hacer sufrir a quienes amaba.

Lentamente las visitas se fueron retirando, dejando a ambos solos en la inmensidad de la enfermería, ajenos a los sentimientos y las pasiones que se movían en esos momentos a su alrededor.

Ya mas tarde, una figura pálida y delgada se deslizaba por la puerta de la enfermería, con tanta suavidad que ni siquiera un ágil gato podría parecer tan grácil como aquélla que se escurría hacia adentro, buscando ver a alguno de los jóvenes inquilinos de aquél recinto.

La luna iluminó el uniforme escolar donde el escudo verde y plata refulgía con su brillo. Caminó con cautela hacia una de las camas, aunque no la que le correspondía. Abrió un poco el biombo que le daba privacidad al enfermo, y con un simple hechizo selló aquel espacio. Apenas se daba la vuelta con la varita en la mano, cuando otra varita ya se estaba clavando en su cuello. Harry estaba despierto.

Ambos se observaron fijamente. Ella contuvo el aliento, pues había repasado su curso de acción tantas veces en su mente, y eso no se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurró el chico.

Las pálidas mejillas de ella comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo furioso, mientras mordía su labio inferior, de pronto insegura sobre sus acciones. Harry Potter abrió los ojos sorprendido, por primera vez captando al vuelo la verdadera razón de que ella estuviera a su lado, y no al de Malfoy.

Había despertado hacía un rato antes, recordando de golpe lo que había pasado. Se había recordado mirándola de reojo, tratando de ver si ella también estaba igual de afectada que el, o solo eran figuraciones suyas. Entonces había visto la snitch. Se había apresurado para alcanzarla y luego… nada.

Entonces había despertado ahí, confundido, y momentos después, había escuchado el susurro de unos pasos acercándose a su cama. Y ahora estaba ahí, con él, mortalmente bella, sonrojada, y por el brillo de sus ojos, furiosa.

Pansy iba a replicar, cuando un murmullo al lado izquierdo de la cama de Harry la distrajo. Una maldición por lo bajo y supo que Draco había despertado. Se movió rápidamente para salir hacia donde estaba el rubio, pero una ágil y fuerte mano sobre su brazo la detuvo. Se volvió sorprendida por la acción del chico, pero apenas había abierto la boca, Harry la jaló del brazo hacia el, haciendo que cayera sobre su cuerpo, tomando su cara entre sus manos y acercando su boca hacia la suya.

Y cuando los labios de Harry Potter rozaron con extrema suavidad los de Pansy Parkinson… el mundo desapareció por completo. Solamente fueron conscientes de ellos mismos, de sus respiraciones agitadas, del calor, el sabor, el tacto del otro. Como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz, así fue ese beso para ellos, por que las miradas dejaron de ser suficientes, y necesitaban más que eso para seguir viviendo.

Y la noche hubiera dado paso al día, y ellos hubieran continuado fundidos en ese tierno y húmedo abrazo, si no fue porque a Draco Malfoy se le ocurrió levantarse de su cama e ir a asomarse a la de Potter, sabe Merlín a que cosa.

Y cuando corrió el biombo que le cubría, se encontró con la desagradable escena de su novia, su prometida, la mujer que iba a ser su esposa, entre los brazos del chico que mas odiaba en todo el mundo.

-¿Qué…?-siseó.

Y entonces el mundo volvió a su lugar, oscuro, frío y hostil. Y ambos salieron de su burbuja personal, solamente para girar un poco el rostro y ver la imagen de Draco Malfoy, en pijama, con el pelo platinado revuelto, y en los ojos grises, la demencia brillando con fuerza. Y su varita firmemente asida frente a él, apuntando la cabeza de Harry Potter con tanta rabia, que la madera entre sus dedos crujió espantosamente.

La sangre se congelo en sus venas, y por un momento, Pansy de verdad deseó estar muerta…

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola de nuevo! aqui dejando otro cap de esta historia... espero les guste y no me maten...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las extraño un monton...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... y ya.

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**SANGRE SUCIA, CORAZON PODRIDO**

Draco no había dejado de gritarle desde que había salido de la enfermería. Cualquier mujer con menos temple que ella, o menos Slytherin, se habría acobardado ante sus palabras. Y aún mas ante la imagen de su rostro siempre pálido y perfecto, ahora contorsionado por la ira.

Pansy estaba presente en cuerpo frente al rubio, pero no en alma… ni mucho menos en pensamiento. Su mente viajaba una y otra vez al maravilloso momento donde Harry la había tomado entre sus brazos y la había besado.

Se había sentido en la gloria al acariciar con los suyos los labios suaves de Harry. Besaba como los ángeles, y nunca antes había sentido lo que en esos pocos momentos había experimentado.

Draco besaba maravillosamente bien, pero nada se comparaba con la sensación de ser acariciada de esa forma por la persona que amaba.

Porque si. Pansy Parkinson se había confesado a si misma que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter. Lo había hablado, lo había pensado y lo había aceptado. Y ahora que estaba consciente de ese hecho, difícilmente iba a claudicar. Ni por su apellido, ni por sus padres, ni siquiera por Draco a quien queria como un hermano.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- gritó el rubio finalmente.

Pansy suspiró desganadamente. No veía el porque se enfurecia tanto si entre ellos no había nada, y así se lo hizo saber.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Bien sabes que no siento nada por ti de esa manera, siempre hemos sido amigos…-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero por si no te acuerdas, tu vas a ser mi esposa…-interrumpió él-además, ¡¿Porque con Potter?-gritó

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo sobre Granger…-dijo ella calmadamente.

Draco abrio la boca… y la cerro. Volvio a abrirla… y la volvio a cerrar. Parecia que por una vez en su vida no tenía ningun comentario que hacer.

-Eso no es…-

-¡Por Merlín, Draco! No me creas tan estúpida como para no haberme dado cuenta… te he visto como la miras… no me mientas-dijo ella, mirandolo con fijeza.

El chico cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos crujieron. En su cabeza rondaban preguntas sin sentido, donde la mas visible de ellas era "¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta?"

La miro durante algunos segundos, pero esta vez, la vio en realidad, como lo que era. Ya no era aquella niñata que siempre andaba detrás de el, buscando su atención. Era una mujer hecha, una hermosa mujer de sensuales curvas, de ojos perturbadores y labios ardientes. Una mujer que estaba enamorada… y lo estaba, podía verlo en sus ojos.

El brillo de éstos era semejante al de dos luminosos zafiros. Quiso recordar el pasado cuando ella lo veía y se dio cuenta de que nunca lo vio de esa manera a él. Quiso sentirse traicionado, pero sabia que no tenia ningun derecho de estarlo. Ella nunca le habia amado, al menos no con esa intensidad. Y el bien que lo sabia.

-Esta bien, tu ganas. Pero no quiero que te andes paseando con el por ahí…-

-Descuida Draco. Lo nuestro esta destinado a no ser, no tiene ningun futuro, nunca lo tuvo. Él va a casarse con la Weasley y yo contigo… él es de los buenos y yo… bueno, ya se vera a su debido tiempo-

Draco capto la mirada de tristeza de ella, pero no dijo nada. No servia de nada lamentarse por lo que no podía ser, solamente debian salir adelante, solo eso.

Penso un momento en Hermione… en lo que podría ser su vida… pero no, el bien sabia que los sueños no se hacian realidad, al menos no los suyos…

-Lo siento Pansy, pero es lo mejor…-dijo observandola- por ellos-

Camino hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella asintio sin fuerzas, no tenia ganas de luchar si la pelea estaba perdida. Pansy quiso llorar entre sus brazos pero no se lo permitió. Para que, si no tenía caso derramar ni una sola lágrima, todo era inútil.

-Entonces, ahora solo haremos lo necesario-murmuro el contra su cabello.

Pansy no supo a que se refería, pero estaba segura que no era nada bueno…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron con tortuosa lentitud. Ahora que ambos sabian lo que el otro sentia, la ausencia les hacía daño. Se veían de lejos y solo a hurtadillas, buscandose con la mirada o tratando de sentir aunque fuera sus presencias.

Pansy contenía la respiración cuando veía una cabellera oscura en la distancia. Pero no era lo suficientemente oscura, o no estaba lo suficientemente despeinada, los ojos no eran tan verdes, ni brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

Por su parte Harry se estremecía cada vez que escuchaba una voz que se le parecía. Pero al voltear y ver a su dueña, la decepcion cruzaba su rostro como un cometa a toda velocidad. No había querido hablar con Hermione, a pesar de que ya la había visto intercambiar miradas con Malfoy, pues no quería que nadie supiera lo que le pasaba.

Mientras tanto, Draco no se le despegaba a Pansy casi ni para ir al baño. Trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con ella, y cuando el trio dorado se acercaba, era cada vez mas cariñoso con ella. Su comportamiento era justificado por los celos que sentia cuando la castaña se aferraba del brazo del tonto Weasley, quien sonreía bobaliconamente cuando ella lo hacía. Su sangre hervia de rabia y solamente atinaba a hacer algo para que ella sufriera tal como el lo hacia.

Pero un dia, en que nuevamente se cruzaron en medio de un pasillo rumbo al aula de pociones, y los cuatro se observaron fijamente, Draco abrio la boca y precipitó todo al vacío.

-Vaya, Vaya, el Trío Dorado, Cara Rajada, la Comadreja y la _Sangre Sucia_…-dijo.

Hermione lo observo con los ojos heridos, sintiendose completamente dolida por el comportamiento del rubio quien de un tiempo hacia aca, no le había vuelto a decir ese horrible sobrenombre. Ella había pensado que el rubio… no, no se podía confiar en que de él saliera algo bueno. Del otro lado, Pansy se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la manera despectiva en que el rubio se refería a la persona que supuestamente quería.

Clavo sus azules ojos en los verdes de Harry, quien le miraba enfurecido. No comprendía a Draco pero sabía porque lo hacía. Y entonces ella también tomo su decisión, una decisión muy imprudente.

-¿Qué paso Comadreja?¿No vas a defender a tu noviecita la sangre sucia?-rio despectivamente- y tu San Potter… Después de todo, es tambien la tuya no, creo que la comparten…-

Draco clavo sus ojos en los de ella, buscando el motivo de sus palabras. Vio lo mismo que el pensaba, los Gryffindor nunca serian para ellos.

-¡Callate!-saltó Harry, varita en alto- ¡Tú…!-quiso contenerse pero las palabras le salieron a borbotones- asquerosa serpiente rastrera-dijo, observando fijamente a Pansy.

Si la morena sintió algo, no lo demostró, pues le observo con indiferencia, apuntandole a su vez con su varita. Clavo sus ojos en los de él, tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero lo único que vio brillar en ellos fue la rabia… y una profunda decepción.

Pansy sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, quiso aspirar pero parecía como si sus fosas nasales estuvieran tapadas, su corazón se detuvo durante algunos segundos, y justo en el momento en que Weasley estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, Severus Snape apareció en escena.

Después de eso todo fue confusion, como si anduvieran en medio de una cortina de humo. El tiempo pareció ir lento, la vida frente a sus ojos perdió brillo. Ni siquiera se aparecieron en la cena, quedandose encerrados en la habitación del rubio.

Draco repasaba mentalmente una y otra vez lo que había hecho, tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo mejor, y entonces justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta que en verdad la habia cagado, Pansy Parkinson le lanzó un aturdidor, mandándole hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Eres una mierda…-susurró la morena, saliendo de la habitación…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy ya no volteaba a ver a Harry. No le buscaba en todas partes y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no recordarle. Pero fallaba siempre estrepitosamente. Porque sus ojos volvian a donde sabia estaba el chico. Porque era tan masoquista que seguia cada comentario, noticia o chisme sobre el. Porque sabia que había cometido un error al seguir a Draco, pero tambien sabía que era por el bien del chico.

Ellos no tenian un futuro juntos, nunca lo tuvieron. Ellos eran como el dia y la noche, la luz y la oscuridad, los dos opuestos de una moneda. Ella sabia bien que no bastaba solo con querer las cosas, y sabia bien que la batalla estaba perdida desde el principio. Porque Harry nunca dejaría a la chica Weasley por ella, por que era tan bueno que no queria lastimarla, y ella lo queria tanto que no queria hacerle sufrir.

Mejor ahora que después, se decia a cada momento.

Pero aún asi no podía evitar recordar ese beso, el calor de sus labios, la textura de su piel. Porque Pansy había probado lo prohibido y le había gustado. Y se había vuelto adictivo. Pero ahora tenia que luchar con esa necesidad. Por el bien de ambos.

Observo a lo lejos al trio dorado. Se reían mientras conversaban con los demas miembros de su casa. Y ella nunca podría darle eso a Harry. Ninguno de sus amigos la aceptaría, y el sería infeliz. Y ella miserable porque querría que el nunca fuera infeliz. Pero no había de otra, era mejor asi. Volteo a ver a Draco, quien la sujetaba del brazo. Le sonrió falsamente y se unió a la charla de Blaise, quien contaba anécdotas divertidas.

Y lo único que pudo hacer fue reír con ganas, mientras lloraba por dentro…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Harry le observaba dolido en la distancia. Y profundamente apenado.

Se había sentido muy confundido cuando Malfoy había insultado a Hermione… pero cuando ella le había secundado, insultandolo a él de paso, el dolor se convirtió en furia… y no pudo detenerse.

Y ahora la observaba en la distancia, ignorándolo a conciencia, riendose con sus amigos como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si el beso robado no hubiera pasado, como si ese increíble momento no hubiera ocurrido.

A su lado, Hermione observaba la mesa de las serpientes con una mirada de melancolía y dolor. Comprendia lo que estaba pasando, y de verdad, no sabía como de la noche a la mañana Pansy había cambiado tanto. Aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella realmente sintiera algo por él. No había tenido oportunidad de preguntarle y por lo visto, ahora menos la tendría.

Tomó su vaso de jugo de calabaza, apurandolo para salir del Gran Comedor. Aunque apenas habia comido, no estaba seguro de probar bocado sin vomitarlo ante la imagen de la mujer que amaba, riendose y aceptando el abrazo de Malfoy.

Hermione penso lo mismo y apuro tambien su vaso. Con una mirada, se disculparon y caminaron rumbo a la salida, tratando de subir a su sala común y evitar cualquier contacto humano. Sin embargo, no notaron las miradas melancólicas de un par de serpientes que les siguieron con la vista hasta que salieron del recinto.

Ni tampoco las que intercambiaron entre ellos, sintiendose los mas miserables del mundo…

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas! nuevamente por aqui con otro cap de esta historia... espero no quedar mal...

Besos a mis hermanas, las amo con toda mi alma y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, lo demas... es de la genial inventiva de JK, la Warner, etc,etc...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**CON EL CIELO ENTRE LOS DEDOS**

Cinco días habían pasado desde la última vez que sus ojos azules le habían mirado. Cinco días en los que se había dedicado a sobrevivir, como si su alma hubiera sido absorbida por un Dementor, como un cascarón vacío, asi exactamente se sentía el.

Nunca antes había sentido tan pesado el tener que reír para que nadie supiera lo que llevaba por dentro. El tener que abrazar a Ginny, besarla cuando ella lo hacía, incluso poner atención a sus palabras se había vuelto tan difícil como si luchara contra Voldemort. Recordar responder cuando ella le llamaba, enfocar su rostro cuando estaba frente a él, fingir que cuando estaba con ella, en esos momentos en los que los besos y las caricias subían de intensidad, no pensaba en… ella.

Porque cuando se reflejaba en los castaños ojos, las profundidades se coloreaban de un azul vívido, tan brillante como el mismo cielo. Porque sus delgados y sonrosados labios se convertían en sensuales frutas enrojecidas que le llamaban, que le quemaban con su aliento. Los cabellos rojizos se oscurecían como la negra noche, y eran más suaves y delicados. El cuerpo menudo y delgado cambiaba a curvas sensuales, la piel era más pálida, mas tersa, el olor era diferente. La voz que susurraba su nombre no era aniñada, se convertía en un bajo siseo, ronco y sensual, que erizaba cada pedazo de su piel.

Y entonces cerraba los ojos, tan fuerte que veía pequeñas luces frente a ellos. Y cerraba tambien la mente porque necesitaba decirse que lo que veía eran solamente alucinaciones. Y tambien cerraba su garganta, aprisionando sus cuerdas vocales en un puño, asegurandose de no gemir "Pansy", en lugar de pronunciar "Ginny".

Y llegando a ese punto, siempre claudicaba, porque aunque tratara de decirse una y otra vez que eso era lo correcto, que era lo que el deseaba, sabia bien que ese cuerpo, y esos ojos, y esos cabellos, y esa voz, no eran los que verdaderamente necesitaba. Porque solamente había bastado un beso, una mirada, un toque, para que su perfecto mundo se pusiera patas para arriba.

Y entonces se separaba, y con una excusa tonta se iba, porque se sentia miserable, miserable por mentirle a ella, pero mas consigo mismo, por seguir mintiéndose.

Ya no contaba las veces en que frente al espejo había ensayado la mejor forma de terminar con Ginny. Ella no tenia culpa de nada, y sabía que le haría un profundo daño, pero sentia que era mejor terminar ahora antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Se auto-convencía hasta que veía nuevamente a la pelirroja y la manera en que Ron lo miraba, y todo se iba por el caño. Se quedaba callado, observando cómo Hermione luchaba contra la misma incomodidad que le acometía cuando Ron la abrazaba o besaba.

Y entonces caía nuevamente en el círculo vicioso de sentirse tan mal cuando estaba con ella, pero aún mas mal por no tener suficiente coraje para enfrentarla. ¡Valiente Gryffindor que era!

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, observaba a la mujer que le robaba el aliento, seria, callada y por demas ausente, moverse entre los demas Slytherin, haciendo su vida como si nada. Como si el no le importara.

Y eso, a pesar de siempre haber querido pasar desapercibido para los demás, ahora le quemaba el alma con fuerza. Porque ella era la única persona a la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo viera. A el, a Harry, como nunca nadie lo había visto, como hacía pocos días lo había mirado: como lo único importante en el mundo para ella.

Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo. Definitivamente, se iba a volver loco…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco días. Llevaba cinco malditos y sofocantes días tratando de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Pero si eso era lo mejor, ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo loca?

Le extrañaba, y mucho. Más de lo que habría sido inteligente admitir. Extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo, el toque de sus manos, el brillo de sus ojos, el sabor de su boca. Maldecía a Draco una y otra vez por ser tan estúpido, y también a ella misma por ser tan estúpida de seguirle el juego. Que Draco no era precisamente una lumbrera eso estaba cien por ciento demostrado. Pero ella se creía muchísimo mas inteligente que el y aun asi, había cometido el imperdonable error de llegar hasta ese punto y echarlo todo a perder.

Ahora sus energias estaban cien por ciento concentradas en no fallar. No fallar al mirarle, al sonreírle, al permitir que sus pies le llevaran justo donde el se encontraba. Nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa, tan vacía como en estos momentos. Lo necesitaba, sus besos, su aliento, su roce contra su piel. ¿Era asi como tenía que sentirse? ¿Rota? ¿Olvidada como si fuera un trasto viejo? ¿Aprisionada contra la necesidad de tenerle, como si estuviera detrás de un inmenso cristal?

No.

Esa no era ella. Ella no era de las que se rendían antes de luchar. Era una serpiente, astuta, acostumbrada siempre a tener lo que deseaba. Y esta vez, deseaba a Harry Potter con todas las fuerzas de su ser, con cada milímetro de su cuerpo, con cada pedazo de su alma.

¡A la mierda su deber!

¿Acaso iba enfrascarse en un matrimonio a la fuerza sin antes haber probado la gloria de la verdad?

Era mejor probar aunque fuera un poco lo prohibido, saciar un poco esa sed que le quemaba, que quedarse para siempre con la duda, con el deseo, quemando en sus venas como fuego lento.

Levanto su cabeza justo cuando la voz aniñada de Granger se escuchó en el pasillo. Se introdujo rápidamente en un armario y esperó, con el corazón latiendole a mil en el pecho. Harry y la chica se despidieron, y mientras ella tomaba un camino distinto hacia la biblioteca, Potter se dirigía rumbo a su sala común, buscando el tan ansiado descanso a su mente y cuerpo. Pero apenas había pasado frente a la puerta del armario, una mano jaló su túnica, haciéndolo caer dentro del mismo.

Soltó una maldición que fue ahogada inmediatamente por unos cálidos y perfumados labios. Una pequeña mano se aferro con fuerza a su túnica, mientras un delgado brazo se colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Su mano se agarroto en torno a la empuñadura de su varita, y cuando un olor característicamente cítrico le llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, se detuvo. Escasos segundos pasaron en los que su cerebro registró que ahí, en un pequeño armario, rodeado de escobas y trastos llenos de polvo y telarañas, la luz finalmente había caído sobre él.

Y como un loco se lanzó en picada sobre esa boca que le demandaba mas acción. Sus manos se aferraron al menudo y delgado cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo, y se sintió morir de puro gusto cuando su lengua se enrosco en la de ella y le arranco un gemido ahogado por su boca.

Después de algunos segundos, en los que sus pulmones gritaron con fuerza por oxigeno, se separaron. Sus frentes unidas y bocas jadeando, ojos verdes y azules conectados, manos y cuerpo aferrados hasta mas alla de lo humanamente posible. Pansy sonrió.

Y entonces Harry mandó todo a la mierda, y atacó nuevamente sus labios, hundiendose cada vez mas y mas dentro de esa espiral de fuego que lo envolvía, y lo quemaba, y lo reducía a cenizas, pero que extrañamente le arrojaba mas vida que nunca.

Se sintió como un fénix.

Y rozó el cielo con los dedos.

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola queridas! aqui traigo otro cap, espero no se decepcionen... es con todo mi cariño por el apoyo que le han dado a mi historia... les mando besos y abrazos...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las quiero...

Disclaimer: solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de JKR...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

MOMENTOS ROBADOS

Se alisó la túnica una vez mas, procurando que ninguna arruga cruzara sobre la fina tela. Mientras una de sus manos hacia esto, la otra acomodaba su siempre pulcro cabello oscuro, dejándolo nuevamente en su lugar. Apenas había puesto una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, ésta se había abierto dando paso a una semi penumbra que le puso alerta. Caminó en silencio hacia el frente, dando solo unos pasos, y en cuanto hubo penetrado lo suficiente, la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Hizo el amago de voltear, pero unos brazos fuertes le rodearon por la espalda, mientras sentía la manera en que aspiraba su olor por entre sus cabellos. Sonrió, dándose la media vuelta todavía entre sus brazos.

-Harry…-

Sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente los verdes de Harry, brillantes esmeraldas pulidas, y en cuanto se conectaron, las piernas le temblaron de excitación. Harry la atrajo hacia si delicadamente, buscando su boca con ternura, mientras le acariciaba los labios con la lengua. Pansy ahogo un gemido, mientras abría la boca pidiendo más. Sus manos se anclaron alrededor del cuello masculino, mientras las manos de él la apretaban contra sí frenéticamente.

Ella podía sentir la urgencia recorrer el cuerpo masculino, la misma que corría como lava ardiendo por cada centímetro de sus venas. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que ambos se habían decidido a comenzar con esa extraña relación, que en lugar de calmar sus ganas, los envolvía en una espiral cada vez mas ardiente, pues los besos y las caricias ya no eran suficientes, necesitaban más el uno del otro.

Pansy jadeó, mientras los labios de Harry mordisqueaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Se perdió en la sensación húmeda y caliente de su lengua, bajando con lentitud por su cuello. Sus dedos temblorosos recorrían con parsimonia la cálida piel debajo del uniforme de Quidditch, remarcando con su dedo las líneas de los abdominales masculinos, enredando los dedos en el vello oscuro de su pecho y pellizcando los tiernos pezones con maestría.

Alzó las manos un poco, permitiendo que él le quitara la túnica escolar, junto con el fino suéter gris que llevaba. Deshizo el nudo de la corbata verde-plata, mientras con desesperación comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa, ansioso por tocar su piel. Cuando finalmente retiró la tela de la pálida suavidad, los ojos verdes brillaron maravillados, mientras las puntas de sus dedos se alzaban hasta tocar la cremosa blancura de sus pechos, enfundados en un sostén de encaje blanco. La textura se le antojó como la seda, y mientras él describía figuras con sus dedos contra la piel, Pansy cerraba los ojos con fuerza, sujetándose con todas sus ganas de sus hombros. Abrió los ojos de improviso, al sentir una respiración sobre su pecho, solamente para ver el rostro de Harry dirigirse hacia el mismo.

Tragó saliva, dejándose hacer, mientras sus propias manos le picaban por tocarle. Tomó el dobladillo de la camisa, y haciéndolo levantar los brazos para quitársela, finalmente la deslizó por los brazos, tirándola hacia quien sabe donde. Sus ojos se maravillaron con la piel bronceada, cubierta de vello, completamente diferente en color y textura a la suya. Una fina línea de oscuro vello bajaba de su pecho, ensortijándose en su ombligo, hasta perderse finalmente en la cinturilla de su pantalón, haciéndole tragar saliva al imaginarse hacia donde más abajo terminaría su camino.

Harry lanzó un siseo bajo cuando ella se arqueo de tal modo que su boca se abrió camino hacia su pecho, donde tímidamente comenzó a saborear su piel. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era exactamente el sabor que había pensado tendría. Y el olor… ese olor tan masculino que solamente podría asociar con Harry le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Harry la tomo de la mano, haciéndola caminar hacia unas bancas. Se sentaron ambos frente a frente, lo más juntos que les permitían sus propios cuerpos, tratando de sentir el calor del otro. Harry ataco nuevamente los ahora hinchados y rojos labios de la chica, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, enroscándola con la de ella, movimiento que le arranco un gemido ronco a él y uno ahogado a ella. Pansy se sujeto de sus fuertes brazos, sintiendo como el mundo se movía a su alrededor, embriagada de placer al encontrarse entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

Harry, sin dejar de besarla, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus dedos inexpertos, acariciando la piel expuesta con reverencia, como si tocara un muy valioso y fino cristal. Paseó los temblorosos dedos por la tierna piel de sus brazos, bajando hacia su pecho, revoloteando sobre sus senos y continuando su camino hacia su plano vientre. Se detuvo un momento en su estrecha cintura, tratando de abarcarla entre sus manos, acariciando con sus callosos dedos pulgares la tierna piel de sus caderas, y continuando hacia abajo, donde la cinturilla de su falda le impidió continuar.

Pansy, mientras tanto, atacaba sus labios como si no hubiera mañana, completamente extasiada y maravillada por las sensaciones desconocidas que Harry le hacia sentir. Ella no era virgen, pero nunca antes había sido tocada de esa manera, con tanta ternura y delicadeza, que indudablemente le había tocado el corazón y un par de lágrimas traicioneras ya buscaban un hueco para salir de sus ojos. Las retuvo apenas, utilizando todo el autocontrol que había reunido durante tantos años de apariencias, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Harry no avanzaba más allá de su falda y había dejado las manos quietas.

Decidió tomar la iniciativa, tomando entre sus pequeñas manos una de las de él, para deslizarla por debajo de su falda. Harry se separo sorprendido, observándola por la bruma de sus ojos empañados, mientras ella sonreía levemente y atacaba nuevamente sus labios con hambre contenida. Poco a poco, su mano fue subiendo, deslizando sus callosos dedos por la tierna piel, hasta alcanzar el punto culminante, el inicio de sus bragas. Pansy contuvo el aliento, deseosa que el continuara, pero Harry se separó inquieto y la observo fijamente antes de preguntar.

-¿Estas segura?-

Pansy lo observó durante un largo momento, en el que se preguntó como habría podido vivir sin Harry Potter en su vida. Él que era tan considerado, y tierno, y tan malditamente Gryffindor que no podía tomar la oportunidad sin asegurarse primero que era lo que ella deseaba y que no la lastimaría. Y entonces le dio gracias a Merlín por haberle encontrado en su camino, por poder pasar ese tiempo robado con él, y por ser ella quien fuera dueña de sus besos, de su cuerpo, de sus pensamientos, pero sobre todo, de su corazón.

Simplemente sonrió.

Y entonces nuevamente ataco sus labios, dándole a Harry la respuesta que necesitaba, la que mas anhelaba en el mundo. Se deshizo con facilidad de la falda, mientras las bragas blancas y el sostén le seguían. A su vez, Harry se quitó la ropa que aún le cubría y le estorbaba, con una rapidez inusual. La recostó contra la banca, sintiendo su cuerpo delgado y desnudo contra su piel, conteniéndose apenas para no apresurarse. Esa sería su primera vez, y aunque sabía que en ella no era así, no le importaba.

Porque vaya que él seria el único que sería su dueño. Aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a todos los Malfoy´s, Weasley´s y Voldemort´s del mundo.

Lo haría.

Solo por ella.

Y entonces el infierno se desató. Ambos ardieron en la hoguera de sus pasiones, inmersos en el mar bullente de su amor, entre besos y mordiscos, gemidos y jadeos. Harry susurró en pársel su pasión contra la piel amada, mientras ella se mordía los labios para no gritarle al viento lo que sentía. Terminaron al mismo tiempo, sorbiendo los gritos del otro con sus bocas. Lo último que supieron, antes de caer exhaustos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño, fue que en brazos del otro, ninguno de los dos volvería a tener miedo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Pansy despertó al dia siguiente, se sorprendió bastante al encontrarse en su propia cama, arrebujada entre las mantas. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo se sentía bastante sensible en ciertas partes, hubiera pensado que lo ocurrido la noche anterior habría sido un maravilloso sueño. Tendría que preguntarle a Harry como lo había hecho, pensó.

Se levantó feliz, comenzando a prepararse para bajar a desayunar. Se arreglo como todos los días, aunque sentía por dentro la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter y que era su mujer.

Suya.

La simple palabra le hacía tan feliz, pero no tanto como la que ostentaba para el.

Mío.

Ésa era mejor.

Porque tal vez podría ser una Malfoy, podría tener todo el dinero y el prestigio y el poder y la posición del mundo, pero nunca nada eso se compararía con tener a su lado al hombre que amaba, a Harry, su Harry.

El hombre al que ella ama.

Bajo a su sala común, sonriendo como nunca antes, siendo feliz como nunca antes. Sacudió negativamente la cabeza ante la pregunta muda de Blaise, pero no pudo escapar con tanta suerte a la mirada grisácea de Draco, quien la observaba detenidamente y con la interrogante pintada en el fondo ártico de sus ojos.

Llegó al comedor sintiéndose la reina del mundo, pero cuando observo hacia la mesa de los leones y lo vio ahí, con la pequeña comadreja afianzada en torno a su cuello, la felicidad se fue por el caño, mientras la ira subía como la espuma entre sus venas. Ni siquiera la mirada apesadumbrada de Harry logró calmarla, solamente el brazo de Draco en torno a su cintura, firmemente colocado para que no se moviera, fue lo único que salvó a la Weasley de morir asesinada por sus propias manos. Suspiró, yendo a sentarse a su mesa, pues supo inmediatamente que iba a ser un infierno todo ese tiempo, mientras nadie supiera de su relación con Harry.

Definitivamente, le iban a costar muy caros esos momentos robados…

* * *

><p>Gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hola de nuevo! aqui con otro cap... espero les guste, es con todo cariño...

Besos y abrazos a mis amigas... las amo y las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada en este universo es mio, todo es de JK, solo la historia y algunos personajes si lo son...

**Vivan los Sly**!

_Enjoy_!

**EL PROFETA Y MÁS NOTICIAS**

Harry se despertó como cualquier otro día. Buscó sus anteojos en la mesilla de noche, solamente para darse cuenta de que otra vez, estaban sobre el suelo. Caminó hacia el baño, sintiéndose un poco mas despierto a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo frente al espejo del baño y sonrió a su reflejo. De improviso, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando una mancha morada sobre su cuello le llamó la atención. Paso su dedo índice con lentitud, recordando la manera en que éste había aparecido en ese lugar. Le había costado mucho contener a Pansy de no ir a mandarle varios crucios a Ginny, ya que la pelinegra se había puesto muy celosa al ver a la Weasley abrazándolo y besándolo en el Gran Comedor.

Había tenido que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para calmarla, esfuerzo que había sido por demás placentero, pues la chica se había visto callada por sus labios, ansiosos por besarla, y sus siseos enfurecidos se habían convertido en murmullos sin sentido y luego, en que sus labios había ido a parar a ese punto exacto debajo de su oreja, en gemidos ahogados. Después de eso, el poco oxigeno que había llegado a sus pulmones había sido privilegiado, pues Pansy se había tomado como tarea el demostrarle que él solamente le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más. Y él, bueno, no es que se estuviera quejando.

Suspiró pasándose las manos por el espeso cabello oscuro. Se sentía cada vez más culpable de lo que estaba haciendo con Pansy, pues Ginny no se merecía que le hiciera semejante trastada. Pero seguía en las mismas, sin atreverse a hablar con ella, y mucho menos con Ron, que ya estaba seguro se casaría con su hermana. Nada más lejos de la verdad, se dijo. Pero aun no podía cantar victoria, de eso estaba seguro. No cuando aún pendía sobre su cuello la amenaza de Voldemort.

Se duchó y se vistió lo más lento que pudo, esperando a Ron que nuevamente se había quedado dormido. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, bajaron a su sala común, donde Hermione ya les esperaba, lista para empezar las clases. Salieron por el retrato, caminando hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras hablaban sobre sus planes para el fin de semana. Gracias a Merlín, y a Sirius, al fin podía ir a Hogsmeade sin tener que pedir permiso a los Dursley.

Cuando llegó al gran comedor, en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de las serpientes supo que algo andaba mal. Malfoy y Pansy se miraban fijamente, tan tensos como una pantera a punto de saltar, mientras a su alrededor, toda la casa de las serpientes comentaba y hasta algunos se paraban a felicitarlos. Hermione lo miro de reojo, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar la copia del Profeta que le tendía una lechuza. Deposito el dinero en la bolsita anudada a su pata, comenzando a leer a continuación. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mientras un gemido bajo salía de su garganta.

Harry se inclinó por sobre su hombro, solamente para alcanzar a ver que la había puesto así. En la segunda página, dedicada a los acontecimientos sociales, se anunciaba con toda pompa:

"_LAS FAMILIAS MALFOY Y PARKINSON SE UNEN FINALMENTE_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Como lo leen queridas lectoras, las aristocráticas y adineradas familias pureblood Malfoy y Parkinson finalmente se unen, gracias al muy celebrado enlace matrimonial que acaba de ser anunciado en exclusiva para esta reportera. Las señoras Narcissa Malfoy y Elizabeth Parkinson acaban de anunciar que efectivamente, sus hijos, el joven y apuesto heredero Draco Malfoy, y la joven y hermosa señorita Pansy Parkinson, unirán su vida mediante un enlace mágico, el cual se llevara a cabo en cuanto terminen su instrucción mágica en el prestigioso Instituto Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde ambos son alumnos destacados._

_-Esta unión es lo que nuestras familias están anhelando desde hace tiempo-dijo Narcissa Malfoy- al igual que nuestros hijos, quienes no pueden estar mas encantados y ansiosos porque el enlace se lleve a cabo.-_

_Como lo leen, queridos lectores, esta historia de amor entre ambos pureblood tiene una fecha de feliz inicio, la cual no esta tan lejana, y sabiendo que el tiempo vuela, ambas damas ya se han puesto a la tarea de buscar el ajuar que lucirá la hermosa novia cuando..." _

La vista se le nubló. Sintió más que vio el temblor en los hombros de Hermione y apenas alcanzó a sostenerla disimuladamente. Algo en su pecho quemaba con fuerza pero no estaba seguro de que era. Un dolor tan profundo se instaló en el agujero donde se suponía estaba su corazón, pero a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía, se mordió la lengua hasta sangrar, y tomando del brazo a Hermione, se obligo a si mismo y a ella a caminar hacia la salida. Ni siquiera una mirada dedicó hacia la mesa de las serpientes, aunque sentía los ojos azules quemarle en la nuca con fuerza.

Caminaron durante varios minutos, tratando de perderse entre los pasillos, buscando un lugar solitario donde derrumbarse. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que llevaba a Hermione fuertemente agarrada del brazo, ni que esta le seguía a ciegas, pues las lágrimas ya bañaban su rostro. Llegaron a un aula en desuso, pero al abrir la puerta y dejar entrar la luz, la imagen de un par de figuras semi-desnudas se impacto contra sus pupilas.

Ahí, en esa aula en desuso, con medio cuerpo desnudo, Ginevra Weasley le era infiel a Harry Potter con Dean Thomas.

Podría pensarse que Harry saltaría contra el moreno y lo molería a golpes, o que comenzaría a insultarla a ella, tildándola como la peor de todas, pero solamente la observo largamente, mientras ella se desasía en disculpas, vistiéndose apresuradamente a la par de Dean, quien solamente lo miraba cauteloso, listo para defenderlos a ambos. Harry simplemente abrió la puerta, con un claro gesto de que se fueran, incapaz de pensar en que finalmente se había librado de esa carga que era Ginevra, aturdido como estaba de saber que Pansy estaba destinada a no ser suya definitivamente.

Dean paso a su lado, observándolo atento de una reacción violenta, pero Harry ni siquiera lo miró, ni a el ni a ella. Ginevra todavía quiso disculparse con el y negar lo ocurrido, pero cuando observó la sonrisa amarga y rabiosa instalada en su siempre amable y Gryffindoresco rostro, su instinto de supervivencia se activó y salió corriendo hacia su sala común, buscando fundirse contra las sábanas de su cama y no volver a salir nunca más.

La puerta se cerró con fuerza, mientras Hermione, parada aún en estado de shock, se dejaba caer sollozante al suelo.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos, meciéndola lentamente, mientras él mismo comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas. Harry supo, que definitivamente y fiel a su pronóstico, el no estaba destinado para ser feliz nunca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, totalmente ajeno a su alrededor. Su mente volaba hacia un par de ojos azules que le robaban el sueño, pero también causantes del profundo dolor que sentía en su pecho. Le había estado rehuyendo durante todo el día, y cada vez que se la topaba, fingía ignorarla, aunque sus traicioneros ojos se dirigían hacia ella cada cinco segundos. De improviso, una mano salida de quien sabe donde le jaló de la túnica, introduciéndolo dentro de una habitación cuya puerta estaba disimulada por un largo tapiz floral.

-¿Qué demo…?-

Se quedó callado en cuanto la vio de pie frente a el, con el semblante apesadumbrado, los ojos azules ocultos por el flequillo oscuro. Su primer impulso fue saltar a sus brazos para besarla hasta olvidarse de su nombre, pero se contuvo, aún herido por las noticias de esa mañana. Se obligo a recomponerse, y con un tono inusualmente frío, preguntó.

-¿Qué quieres?-

Ella lo miró herida durante un largo tiempo. Su barbilla temblaba, aunque seguía alzada con altivez como era común en ella. Se restregaba las manos entre si nerviosa, y finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, finalmente hablo.

-Esto… Harry yo…-

Harry se lanzó contra ella, apoderándose de sus labios, buscando beberse la vida de ellos. La hizo impactar contra la pared, buscando hacerle daño de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho con él. Pansy ahogo un gemido de dolor, mientras sus manos iban automáticamente hacia el cuello de el, afianzándose como garras a su alrededor. Los besos desesperados fueron bajando de intensidad hasta que quedaron convertidos en simples roces. Luego, la consciencia regreso y de un brusco movimiento, Harry se apartó de su lado, dejándolos a ambos con un doloroso sentimiento de vacío.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Harry yo… no sabía… lo siento… ¡Demonios! Tú sabes bien que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano…-

-¿Entonces que es esto Pansy? ¿Tu pasatiempo?-

-No… no… Harry, déjame…-

-¿Esto es lo que deseabas no? Es lo que siempre has deseado…-

-¡No! Harry, Merlín… déjame…-

-Tu madre lo dijo en el Profeta, es lo que siempre esperaron…-

-¡Merlín Harry! Déjame hablar…-

-¿De qué? Vas a casarte con Malfoy… eso es todo-

-¡No! Mírame Harry… Nunca me casaré con él, ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!... sólo… solo necesito…

-¿Necesitas que? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Pansy?-

-Solo… dímelo Harry… dime… dime que me amas y que nos iremos juntos, dímelo…-

-No… no puedo…-

Pansy tragó saliva, pasando a fuerza de voluntad el enorme nudo en su garganta.

-¿No me…? ¿No me amas?-preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Harry caminó hacia ella, tomándola de las muñecas y pegándola contra la pared, mientras su cuerpo la apresaba contra ésta.

-Nunca digas eso… Te amo, Pansy. Esa es la verdad-dijo, mientras la miraba con sus ojos verdes brillando como dos luciérnagas en la oscuridad.

-Entonces… ¿Porqué…?

-Tú sabes porqué Pansy…-dijo, descubriéndose la cicatriz con su mano derecha.

Pansy lo miró largamente, comprendiendo que no sería fácil convencerlo de irse juntos, al menos no en ese momento. Entonces opto por hacer lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

-Te esperaré Harry… esperaré hasta que lo mates y entonces… nos iremos, dejaremos todo atrás…-

-Es una promesa…-dijo él.

-Si…-

Pansy atacó sus labios con ansia contenida, mientras su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Con furia abrió su camisa, deslizando sus uñas largas por el pecho cubierto de vello, pellizcando los pezones y arrancándole un profundo y ronco gemido, que reverbero en cada centímetro de su piel.

Él rompió su blusa, mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus pechos. Con una mano la sujetó de la cintura, mientras con la otra rompía sus bragas. Pansy abrió como pudo su pantalón y en un acto de audacia, lo bajó junto a sus bóxers oscuros. Harry, liberado ya de su prisión, la tomó de la cintura, levantándola y haciéndola afianzar sus largas piernas alrededor de sus caderas, para penetrarla lentamente. Cuando la calidez de ambos entró en contacto, la locura comenzó en gemidos y jadeos ahogados, gritos contenidos y embestidas cada vez más rápidas.

Ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, y mientras Pansy se corría gritando su nombre, el prendió su boca en el pálido y aterciopelado cuello, chupando y lamiendo hasta que él mismo terminó de vaciar su simiente dentro de ella.

Después de algunos segundos, en los que finalmente remitieron los estertores del orgasmo, se deslizaron lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentados sobre las túnicas, firmemente abrazados. Esa noche durmieron el uno en brazos de la otra, buscando alargar el tiempo para estar juntos lo más posible.

Del otro lado del castillo, en la torre de Gryffindor, un pelirrojo observaba atónito el mapa del merodeador, preguntándose profundamente intrigado, que hacía la motita que era Harry muy junta a la que decía "Pansy Parkinson".

Y gracias a que su curiosidad era muy grande, no alcanzó a vislumbrar a "Draco Malfoy" desapareciendo del mapa junto a "Hermione Granger", ambos fuera del mismo, en el único lugar donde el mapa no podría encontrarlos, la Sala de los Menesteres…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui... gracias mil por leer...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Holva nuevamente! espero no me odien por haberme tardado tanto... lo siento de veras...

Mando besos a mis hermanas, las amo...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... y no gano nada con ello, bueno, solo entretenerme, y que me lean...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**ESTAMOS JODIDOS**

Un mes después, Pansy había comenzado a sentirse mal. Durante las mañanas se sentía tan mareada y la sacudían fuertes ganas de vomitar. Y durante el día siempre andaba somnolienta, como si a pesar de dormir doce horas continuas su cuerpo no se llenara de ello por completo. La sangre se heló en sus venas cuando recordó que hacía dos semanas que se suponía que debía tener el período. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, pues sus piernas le temblaban tanto que estaba segura que ya hubiera terminado en el suelo si no lo hubiera hecho.

Comenzó a hiperventilar, por lo que tuvo que deslizarse sobre la cama, apretando sus rodillas entre sus brazos, mientras se mecía lentamente. Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella, no ahora. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas, humedeciendo sus cabellos oscuros. La bilis se iba concentrando en su boca, dándole un sabor extraño, y poniéndose de pie con pasos vacilantes, se dirigió al baño para eliminarla de su sistema. Cuando hubo vomitado todo lo que podía, trató de serenarse, mientras que con manos temblorosas trataba de lavarse la cara y la boca para eliminar los rastros amargos.

Sus ojos se conectaron con la imagen en el espejo. Su reflejo se veía pálido y un poco ojeroso, los ojos estaban rojizos por las lágrimas, y el cabello se le pegaba a las sienes por la humedad, mezcla de éstas, sudor y agua. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como el terror se iba apoderando de cada músculo en su cuerpo.

Eso no podía estarle pasando, no a _ella_.

No de _ésa_ manera, y no _ahora_.

Respiró profundamente, concentrándose en cada miligramo de esencia Slytherin dentro de su cuerpo. No iba a quebrarse, le dijo su cerebro frío y racional, ella era una serpiente, y ante todo, tenía que conservar la calma. Caminó hacia la salida, con las piernas temblando ligeramente, el corazón desbocado, pero la máscara firmemente asida a las esquinas de su rostro.

Ella era Pansy Parkinson.

_LA_ Pansy Parkinson.

Se detuvo al inicio de la escalera, los ojos azules rastreando su entorno, buscando a Draco. Le vio sentado junto a Theodore y Blaise, riéndose de alguna tontería. En cuanto sus ojos grises la observaron, apretó los puños levemente, al igual que sus labios. Draco vio la incomodidad en su gesto, y sus ojos, cubiertos de un velo de temor y algo más, algo brillante que se movía debajo, como los peces en el mar. Arqueó la ceja en una muda pregunta, pero ella simplemente lo miró, mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Draco se puso de pie, siguiéndola ante la mirada indiferente de los chicos, quienes ya sabían que no era buena idea el preguntar nada.

La interceptó varios metros más adelante, reteniéndola entre sus brazos cuando amenazó con deslizarse al suelo.

-¿Pansy?-susurró.

Pansy contuvo sus lágrimas, pues no era el lugar ni el momento, y tomándole del brazo, lo insto a caminar hacia el primer piso. Draco estaba muy desconcertado por su extraño comportamiento, pero se fue llenando de incertidumbre cuando el camino fue cambiando, y se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacia la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey los observó con la ceja enarcada, sin saber que pensar ante la presencia de la pareja en la enfermería.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí, Señorita Parkinson, Señor Malfoy?-

Pansy observó a Draco durante algunos segundos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Yo… em… se supone que tendría mi período hace algún tiempo pero… no…-dijo, por primera vez sin saber exactamente que decir.

Draco la observó como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, sin decir nada. Su mente corrió incansable hasta atar todos los cabos. El líquido gris se encendió durante unos momentos por el entendimiento, dando paso a la rabia, acerando su mirada.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró, mientras la hacía sentarse en una cama, desapareciendo después hacia su despacho, murmurando un "muchachos irresponsables", lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan, pero no tanto para que pensaran que quería que lo hicieran. Draco se acercó a ella, tomando sus manos, tratando de ver sus ojos, pero Pansy se cubría el rostro dejando caer su largo cabello negro sobre él. El rubio le levantó la cara con una de sus manos, observando el gesto de angustia reflejado en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Sintió el corazón partírsele de tristeza, pues sabía las consecuencias de esto si resultase cierto.

La enfermera regresó con una botellita de poción color azul, y le dijo que la tomara. Ella apenas la observó, y se la tomó de un solo trago. Hizo una mueca y le regresó la botella, ya vacía. A continuación, la hizo recostarse, mientras le subía el suéter y la blusa del colegio, revelando la pálida piel de su abdomen. Draco contuvo la lengua para no reclamar a la enfermera la lentitud con la que hacía todo, porque no tenía caso crispar más los nervios de su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey paseó su varita sobre el plano vientre, murmurando varias palabras extrañas, y mientras un hilillo azulado se alzaba, Pansy sintió que tendría un ataque si no sabía ya la respuesta. El hilillo cambió la tonalidad, mientras la mujer lo observaba atenta, hasta que finalmente se volvió de un color verde limón, desapareciendo en el ambiente.

-Bueno, Señorita Parkinson, Señor Malfoy, Felicidades… ustedes van a ser padres…-

Pansy gimió mientras se desmayaba, y Draco, Draco sintió como si la tierra se abriera a sus pies y se lo tragara… y deseó por un momento que fuera verdad…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy seguía en la misma posición de hacía varias horas. No había querido asistir a clases, y mucho menos tenía ganas de comer nada. Se había pasado todo el tiempo tirada sobre su cama, tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, sollozando quedamente ante su desgracia. Las lágrimas habían rodado por sus sienes a raudales, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos se habían vaciado. No había querido ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Millicent, ni mucho menos a los chicos.

Luego, cuando ya había pensado que no podía pasar nada peor, Draco había entrado a su habitación como un vendaval y la había arrastrado hacia un aula en desuso, dejándola momentáneamente sola. La puerta se había abierto a continuación y Draco había aparecido nuevamente, arrastrando de las solapas a un Harry bastante cabreado, que se había tragado la sarta de insultos para con el rubio en cuanto la vio ahí, sentada.

Sintió el impulso de echarse a sus brazos a llorar hasta que nuevamente se quedara sin lágrimas, pero se contuvo. No obstante, Harry caminó hacia ella, arrodillándose a su lado, buscando con sus ojos imposiblemente verdes los propios, nuevamente hipnotizándola como cada vez que le veía. Sus palabras de preocupación y el intento por golpear a Draco al pensar que le había hecho daño le hicieron sonreír un poco, pero la verdad nuevamente le golpeó la cara, y tuvo que hacerse firme.

-Draco, ¿nos puedes dejar solos por favor?-

Draco salió, observándolo a él con rabia, a ella, dedicándole una mirada que gritaba consuelo y apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry, confundido por el intercambio de miradas.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

-Pansy ¿Qué…?-

-Déjame hablar Harry…-el chico cerró la boca y la observó fijamente- Esto… Esto se tiene que acabar aquí-dijo sin aliento.

Harry la observó confuso, sin entender que era lo que decía en realidad.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué…? No, no, no Pansy…-dijo, caminando hacia ella.

-No entiendes, es… se tiene que terminar-

-¿Por que?-gritó Harry.

"¿Por qué?" -pensó ella.- "¡Porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo, imbécil!" "¡Porque los tres estamos en peligro!" "¡Porque si Voldemort se entera nos usará como un arma contra ti"! -quiso gritarle.

Pero lo que salió de su boca fue:

-Porque ya no te quiero-

Harry sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de los pulmones con un puñetazo. Sus palabras golpearon con fuerza su corazón, regresando sus traumas de niño, cuando pensaba que nadie iba a quererlo.

-No…No. No puedes… no, tú no…-

Pansy quiso jalarse los cabellos de la desesperación, pero ya lo había pensado, ya había contemplado lo que Harry diría, y aunque sabía que iba a desgarrarles el alma a ambos, tuvo que seguir el plan que había urdido junto a Draco.

-¿Porque no, _Potter_?-dijo con desprecio- eras un buen entretenimiento, no lo niego, además, subía mis bonos el acostarme con _El Elegido_… pero desgraciadamente para ti, yo tiendo a aburrirme demasiado rápido… y francamente, tu ya me aburriste…-

Harry se dio la vuelta, las lágrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos. Pansy sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo, de decirle que era todo mentira, pero no podía. Se tragó sus propias lágrimas y su dolor, y prosiguió machacándole el corazón.

-Vamos _Potter_… ¿No pensaste que en realidad esto iba a ser para siempre? ¡No!, ¿Lo pensaste? ¡Que tierno!-dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Vete al infierno, Parkinson-dijo él, caminando hacia la salida.

-Hacia allá voy… -susurró ella, sintiendo como las fuerzas la abandonaban y caía irremediablemente al suelo.

-¿Pansy?-

-Esta hecho, Draco…-

-Lo siento…-

Pansy asintió, mientras sentía que el dolor le destrozaba por dentro. Draco le había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie que su hijo era de Potter, haciéndole ver que estaban en peligro. Y él a su vez, le prometió que se haría responsable de su hijo, reconociéndolo como suyo. Si alguna vez Pansy tuvo alguna duda de que Draco era su verdadero amigo, esto se lo había confirmado.

Sollozó. Ahora el infierno iba a comenzar verdaderamente para ella. Se abrazó a el, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, mientras Draco se preguntaba de que manera iba a decirle a Hermione que ya no podían verse…

Ambos estaban jodidos…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no me maten... en serio...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todas! nuevamente ando por aqui con nuevos brios... espero sepan perdonar el tiempo que estuve fuera de circulacion, pero necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para sanar mi alma... les agradezco la espera, y sinceramente, espero no quedarles mal... besos a todas!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solamente la historia, pero si fuera asi, Draco seria _solamente_ mio...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**ENTRE LAS GARRAS DE UNA LEONA**

De ahí en más, los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Harry hirió a Draco con un _Sectumsempra_, Snape mató a Dumbledore, Draco tuvo que huir, y Pansy… ella se quedó sola en el inmenso castillo.

Sentía las miradas de odio de Hermione, clavándose en su persona. No sabía si era por Harry, por Draco, o por los dos. Probablemente fuera lo ultimo. Y aunque estaba constantemente tentada a responderle y mandarla al carajo, se contenía a base de mucha paciencia, tratando de evitar problemas.

Los primeros meses de su embarazo habían sido muy difíciles. Ahora que Draco no se encontraba, ya no tenía con quien desahogar el dolor de su perdida. Millicent era una excelente amiga, pero no estaba segura si debía o no contarle lo que le sucedía. Por lo que constantemente se sentía sola y desesperada, pero así como la desesperación llegaba, también el sentimiento de dulzura y amor para con la pequeña vida que crecía en su vientre, la vida de su hijo y de Harry.

Hablando de Harry…

El se comportaba últimamente como si no existiera, como si fuera un lugar vacio en la mesa de Slytherin. Le había visto pasear sus ojos por encima de su persona, como si fuera invisible, los ojos maravillosamente verdes sin expresión. Cada vez que esto pasaba, las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, la garganta se le cerraba y le impedía recibir ni un pequeño trozo de alimento.

Se levantaba apresuradamente de la mesa, sin siquiera haber tocado la comida, y huía hacia su habitación, donde podía encerrarse entre los doseles de su cama, a llorar por su amor perdido y la situación que vivía.

Entonces un día las cosas se precipitaron.

Se había mirado al espejo, observando su mentón más lleno, las curvas de sus caderas más anchas, y sus pechos más grandes. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas una vez más, sabiéndose y pensándose gorda. Millicent había aparecido para recordarle que tenía clases de transformaciones, y tragándose las lagrimas, había recogido su bolsa y se había encaminado hacia allá.

Sus pasos distraídos la habían llevado al aula, escuchando sin escuchar a Millie, quien había parloteado por todo el camino. Cuando había levantado el rostro del suelo, sus ojos azules se habían clavado en la imagen mas espantosa que hubiera imaginado.

Cho Chang estaba prácticamente encima de Harry, besándolo. Este, recargado contra la pared, sostenía a la chica de la cintura, mientras sus labios se movían al compas del beso, los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, el verde de su mirada le había quemado en odio, clavándose directamente en su corazón, como afilados puñales. La observo fijamente mientras besaba y acariciaba a la Ravenclaw. Pansy estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar frente a el, mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Cerro los ojos, sintiéndose mareada, mientras a su lado, Millicent la veía ponerse verde. La sujeto apenas antes de que cayera al suelo, las rodillas convertidas en gelatina. Pansy trato de respirar pero las arcadas subieron por su esófago hasta quemar su garganta. Se contuvo apenas, tragando de nuevo, respirando lentamente como Draco le había enseñado. Draco. Pensar en el le devolvió un poco de cordura, haciéndole sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para enderezarse y componerse.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, no solamente Harry la observaba atentamente, también Cho, Hermione, la Comadreja y su hermana la Comadrejilla, y algunos Slytherin y Gryffindor más. Millicent iba a preguntarle por su exabrupto, pero una soberbia lechuza negra cruzo volando el pasillo, deteniéndose en su hombro. Le tendió la pata, entregándole un paquete, y mientras ella lo abría con sus temblorosos dedos, Millicent aprovechaba para darle de comer a la lechuza, haciéndole cariños.

El paquete contenía una caja encogida, cuyo interior contenía varios frascos con pociones. Reconoció la elegante caligrafía de la nota anexa, sonriendo tristemente. Draco se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de su situación. Le había enviado pociones para las nauseas y los mareos, y preguntaba sobre su estado, preocupándose por su salud.

Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente, pero las contuvo. Sonrió levemente, agradecida de corazón porque su amigo se preocupara por ella. Levanto la vista cuando sintió una mirada cargada sobre ella, encontrándose con los duros ojos de Harry, observándola fijamente mientras sostenía contra si a Cho, su mano entorno a su cintura. A su lado, Hermione la miraba con odio mal disimulado, y la Comadreja simplemente la miraba.

No pudiendo aguantar mas, se dio la media vuelta, ignorando las llamadas de Millie, mientras caminaba sin rumbo hasta meterse en un aula vacía. Estuvo ahí no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y la figura menuda de Hermione Granger se recorto contra el umbral.

Pansy se puso de pie alerta, la varita entre sus delgados dedos, pero con un movimiento certero, Hermione la desarmo. El terror de saberse a merced de una persona que la odiaba intensamente le congelo las venas, pero quiso calmarse diciéndose que ella nunca le haría daño.

Eso quiso creer.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

-Tú y yo tenemos varios asuntos pendientes-dijo Hermione.

-No se de que me hablas…-

-¡Si lo sabes! Tú me quitaste a Draco… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Harry?-

-Tú no entiendes nada...-

-Si entiendo, entiendo que eres una despreciable serpiente… que no tiene respeto por nada…-

-Granger… cállate, no sabes nada-

Hermione se fue acercando con la varita entre sus dedos, Pansy ya no se sentía tan segura sobre la nobleza de la Gryffindor, después de todo, ella entendía que se sintiera furiosa por lo que había pasado.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-dijo con la voz llena de falso desafío.

-_Diffindo_-murmuro la leona.

Pansy se dejo caer al suelo, mientras buscaba afanosamente la varita con sus ojos, evitando por poco que el hechizo impactara en su pecho. La observo metros mas allá, pero antes de que la convocara, Hermione le propino una patada en la mano.

-Nunca he sido muy propensa a la violencia… pero tú-dijo señalándola con la varita- sacas lo peor de mí…-

-No por favor…-dijo Pansy.

-Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado, la Princesa de Slytherin suplicando… ¿Qué te hare?-dijo, colocando pensativamente la varita sobre su barbilla.

-Granger… no…-dijo, comenzando a sentir como hiperventilaba por el terror- no me hagas daño… yo…-

-¡Tu qué! Por fin entiendo lo que sienten ustedes al infligir dolor e infundir terror…-

-¡No! Yo…- trago saliva- Estoy embarazada…-susurró.

-¿Qué?- Hermione dio un paso atrás, completamente descolocada, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

-Estoy embarazada… Y Harry es el padre-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas, por fin habían abandonado el aula vacía. Hermione la observaba con pena, sintiéndose miserable por lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Ahora entendía la posición de la Slytherin, pero sobre todo, entendía a Draco.

Aun se sentía profundamente dolida por sus acciones, pero Pansy le había asegurado que Draco nunca lastimaría a nadie de la manera en que ella creía, Draco nunca hubiera asesinado al Profesor Dumbledore, el no era así. Hermione sentía que la cabeza le estallaba por todas las cosas que se arremolinaban en su mente. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había faltado a todas las clases, solo una idea rondaba con fuerza en su mente.

Tenia que proteger a Pansy a como diera lugar.

La pelinegra le había hecho prometer que no le diría nada a Harry, por su seguridad y la propia, y aunque ella había estado en desacuerdo totalmente, entendía su punto. Ella, pero sobre todo su hijo, seria un arma perfecta para destruir a Harry si Voldemort se daba cuenta. El plan de Draco le dejo un mal sabor de boca, pero entendía que tenia que protegerla y tal vez ese fuera el único camino. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse celosa.

Cuando llego a su sala común, los chicos ya la esperaban. Se sintió mal al no poder ver a Harry a los ojos, pero sentía que si lo hacia, el descubriría la verdad en ellos. Ron comenzó a parlotear sobre su ausencia, mientras ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, evitando los acusadores ojos de Harry. Se despidió sin decir palabra, pues no estaba segura de seguir manteniendo la farsa si alguno de los dos ejercía un mínimo de presión sobre ella.

Cuando llego a su habitación, se lanzo a su cama, cerrando los doseles y lanzando un hechizo de silencio, comenzó a sollozar y a gritar de dolor y de impotencia. Sentía el odio recorrer sus venas como acido corrosivo. Nunca se había sentido así, y francamente, se sentía profundamente avergonzada por sus actos. Ella no era así, era una Gryffindor, era del bando de los buenos, no tenia porque hacerle daño a nadie, ni odiar mucho menos.

Pero odiaba, y mucho.

Se odiaba a si misma por haber sucumbido ante los reflejos platinados de sus cabellos, el brillo plateado de sus ojos, la suavidad de su voz, la ternura de sus palabras, la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Odiaba a Draco, por amarlo tanto, por ser tan terco, por alejarla de su lado en esos momentos en que mas la necesitaba.

Odiaba a Pansy porque ella sabia que la morena estaba a solo un paso de convertirse en Malfoy, y ese puesto le correspondía a ella.

Odiaba a Harry por ser tan ciego, por nunca ver mas allá de sus narices, porque el chico no actuaria sin ayuda hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y su odio mas grande fue por Voldemort, porque su sola existencia había destrozado su vida, arrebatándole el futuro que ella merecía, aun antes de nacer.

Lloro toda la noche, sintiéndose completamente vacía, desahogando su dolor y su rabia, hasta que con las primeras luces del amanecer, la racionalidad se impuso y las lagrimas se secaron.

Decidida como leona que era, a proteger a los suyos, comenzó a maquinar un plan para mantener a salvo a la Slytherin, cuidando en el proceso a su amigo, para proteger si era preciso con su vida al hijo de ambos, y rogándole al cielo que el idiota del hombre que amaba estuviera también a salvo…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no me mateis... de verdad lo espero...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! de nuevo por aqui... que no piensen que me habia olvidado de esta... solo que estaba muy full... pero aqui estoy de nuevo...

Besos a mis hermanas... las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio... solo la historia... lo demas es de Rowling...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**REMOLINO DE EMOCIONES**

Pansy se detuvo de improviso, mientras el aliento se escapaba de sus rojos labios. La visión de la playa de arena blanca, y el mar tan azul a la distancia, la dejo estupefacta. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de la magnificencia del cielo del mismo tono, de un límpido azul mostrando orgulloso la ausencia de nubes. El sol brillaba con fuerza y calentaba su piel, haciéndole estremecer. Los ríos de agua salada acudieron a sus ojos ante el espectáculo de la naturaleza, haciendo camino por sus mejillas hasta perderse en su fina blusa celeste.

Hacia tres meses que estaba ahí. Tres meses desde que Hermione Granger la había tomado de la mano, con sus pertenencias encogidas en el bolsillo, y con un susurrado "libertad", había activado el traslador que las había llevado a aterrizar a las afueras de Queensland, en Sunshine Coast. La llevo sin dilación a una pequeña casita blanca, donde una pareja de adultos la esperaban. Al instante en que los vio supo quienes eran. Hermione le contó que había tenido que _Obliviatear_ a sus padres, para evitar que los mortifagos los asesinaran, y que ahora ella iba a fungir como su hija.

Ella.

Pansy Parkinson iba a ser una hija de _muggles_.

Había cambiado sus nombres e implantado recuerdos falsos para que ellos cuidaran de ella. Ya no seria una Parkinson, ahora su nombre era Samantha Jones, hija de Sylvia y Thomas Jones.

Muggles.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un berrinche, pero la castaña la había silenciado al recordarle que tenia que seguir el juego si no quería morir. Y realmente quería seguir viviendo mucho tiempo mas, muchas gracias.

Así que ahí estaba, con poco mas de siete meses de embarazo, mas gorda que una vaca, _sola._

Bien, no estaba sola, _sola_. Los padres de Hermione, _sus padres_, la cuidaban y la procuraban con mucho cariño, pensando que ella era su hija en realidad. Y aunque disfrutaba los mimos y cuidados que ambos le daban, pues sus _verdaderos_ padres nunca hubieran hecho eso por ella, se sentía como una ladrona, al robarle esos momentos a Hermione.

Suspiro, mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en sus tiernos labios. El bebe había comenzado a patear su estomago, y cada vez que lo hacia, ella acariciaba los puntos sobre su piel y sonreía bobamente. Al principio, se sentía cohibida, incluso avergonzada de que alguien pudiera verla. Pero como nadie además de los padres de Hermione la conocían, fue relajándose con el tiempo y ahora no paraba de demostrar su amor para con su hijo. Su hijo y de Harry.

Su semblante se oscureció al recordar las escenas entre Harry y Chang. A veces, durante la noche, cuando entre los doseles de su cama se encontraba verdaderamente sola, las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, amargándole el corazón al recordar como Harry había dejado de amarla. Sabia que era su culpa, porque ella lo había querido así, pero aun así le dolía, porque de verdad lo amaba, y lo que había hecho había sido por el bien de ambos.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que ella misma lo había provocado, no dejaba de sentir la hiel derramarse por su boca, cuando recordaba y la ira y los celos corrían por sus venas como lava ardiente. Si no estuviera en esa situación, lo primero que hubiera hecho cuando los vio en esa actitud, fue comenzar a cruciar a la oriental hasta volverla tan loca como sabia estaba Bellatrix Lestrange.

Escucho que la llamaban y se dio la vuelta. Su "madre" caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la boca, y una canastita en las manos. La boca se le hizo agua cuando pensó en el almuerzo, y le sonrió de vuelta, mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Aunque mas le valía cuidar un poco lo que se llevaba a la boca…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se inclino contra un árbol mientras trataba de llevar aire a sus pulmones. El recuerdo de unos preciosos ojos azules, mirándolo brillantes de amor y ternura le estaban enloqueciendo. Hacia varios meses que no sabia nada de ella, y aunque esto no debiera preocuparle, lo hacia.

Pansy había desaparecido de Hogwarts incluso antes de que el junto a Hermione y Ron partieran en busca de los Horrocruxes. Las historias sobre un secuestro por mortifagos se le hacían un tanto inverosímiles, al contrario a las que decían que tal vez era que finalmente se había unido al Lord Oscuro. El corazón le dolía al pensar en cualquiera de las dos opciones, pero se mordía la lengua hasta hacerse sangre para no indagar sobre su paradero. Ella misma le había dicho que solamente había estado jugando con el, así que no tenia porque preocuparse por ella. ¿Verdad?

Pero al contrario de su cabeza, su corazón decía otra cosa. A diario clamaba por verla, aunque fuera una vez mas, aunque viera el odio en sus ojos como la ultima vez, aunque ella tratara de maldecirlo. Solo necesitaba verla una vez mas y se daría por bien servido. Pero no conocía otra manera de buscarla que ponerse en peligro de muerte. Y aun así no estaba seguro de verla nuevamente.

Alzo los ojos al cielo, buscando en las estrellas la fuerza que necesitaba para no decaer, esas que le faltaban cada vez mas. A veces sentía que todo lo que hacia era inútil, después de todo, que le esperaba a el después de la guerra, si no la soledad, pero no cualquiera, si no la peor de todas. Esa donde estas acompañado todo el tiempo, pero en la que te sientes mas solo que nunca. Gimió lastimosamente, sintiéndose en esos momentos como el hombre mas infeliz del mundo. Si tan solo la tuviera a ella a su lado, cualquier cosa seria lo de menos.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Se giro con la varita lista para defenderse, pero al reconocer la castaña cabellera se detuvo en el acto. Le sonrió falsamente a Hermione, mientras guardaba nuevamente la varita.

-Hermione-

La castaña observo el semblante apesadumbrado de su mejor amigo, sintiéndose bastante miserable por no decirle la verdad. Pero no podía, al menos no en estos momentos. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tal vez no hubiera un momento mejor, pues si nada resultaba como lo querían, tal vez Harry nunca sabría la verdad, nunca podría conocer a su hijo, nunca podría ver nuevamente a Pansy. Había estado pensando durante varios días en ello, dando vueltas y vueltas al mismo pensamiento: y si fuera la ultima vez, si no pudiera verlos mas, si triunfaban, como estaba segura harían, pero no salían con vida, si ellos nunca volvían a verlos...

El solo pensamiento la estaba matando... necesitaba con desesperación ver a Draco, necesitaba sentirlo aunque fuera una vez mas... y estaba segura que Harry pensaba lo mismo, aunque su situación era totalmente diferente. Saco la moneda del E.D. que aun conservaba, la gemela que tanto tiempo atrás le había dado al mismo Draco. La apretó entre sus dedos con fuerza, decidiéndose al fin. Aspiro una ultima vez, para tomar valor, y se lanzo de cabeza.

-Harry- dijo, percatándose que el otro la había estado mirando fijamente durante todo ese tiempo y ella ni por enterada- tenemos que hablar...-dijo, jalando su mano hacia el precario campamento, para encontrarse con Ron.

Mientras mas se acercaban a su destino, la decisión se hacia mas fuerte. Sentía romperle el corazón a Ron, pero era necesario, y por demás justo. Rezo porque el pelirrojo no lo tomara tan mal, pero conociéndolo, tendría que tener la varita a mano todo el tiempo...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fuerte "crack" se dejo oír sobre el apacible silencio que rodeaba a la pequeña casita. Apenas el sol estaba despuntando, pero la luz que comenzaba a acariciar tímidamente la tierra ya le permitía ver con claridad. Se detuvo durante algunos segundos, ahora no tan seguro de lo que encontraría, pero recurriendo a su valor Gryffindor, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casita. Cuando estuvo frente a la blanca madera, levanto la mano para tocar tres veces, ya con la decisión iluminando sus verdes orbes.

Escucho unos lentos pasos y en seguida la puerta se abrió, dejandole ver a uno de los ocupantes. Se paralizo cuando observo el enorme parecido entre Jean Granger y Hermione. Sin duda eran madre e hija.

-¿Si?-dijo la mujer.

-Buenos días... busco a Sam... Samantha Jones...-

-Es mi hija...¿Usted quien es?-dijo la castaña, mirándolo con recelo.

-Soy un amigo... dígale que Draco Malfoy la busca-

-Bien, pase-dijo ella, dándole espacio para adentrarse en la casa, dejandole en la sala.

Harry paso su vista sobre cada objeto en la habitación, observando las fotografías sobre una de las mesitas de centro. En una de ellas, por supuesto muggle, aparecían los Granger junto a Pansy, sonriendo. Perdió el aliento al observar nuevamente el brillo de sus ojos, el color de sus labios rojos, y la caída de su hermoso cabello oscuro.

Unos cortos pasitos le alertaron que alguien venia, así que se dio la media vuelta, esperando.

-¿Draco?-dijo una voz temblorosa.

Cuando pudo ver nuevamente a su Pansy, se quedo estupefacto al comprobar lo que Hermione le había dicho la noche anterior. Ahí estaba, con su hermoso cabello oscuro, sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules y su boca de fresa, solo que algo había cambiado. En lugar de su cintura estrecha, una enorme protuberancia se encontraba instalada sobre su vientre. Era cierto entonces, ahí estaba su hijo.

-¡Harry!-gimió asustada.

-¿Porque?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules, al mismo tiempo que la escuchaba sollozar, y entonces Harry Potter supo que nunca la dejaria marchar nuevamente...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sintió algo vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Cuando metió la mano dentro se encontró con la estúpida monedita que Hermione le había entregado. La observo con detenimiento, leyendo con avidez las palabras ahí escritas. La sonrisa ilumino sus labios, y mientras se desaparecía rumbo a su cita, se dijo que esta vez, no la dejaría marchar hasta que hubiera aclarado todo...

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... besos...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

Bueno, he aqui otro cap... como dije en mi otro fic "Para verte feliz", por el momento no puedo escribir tan rapido como quisiera... mi bracito aun no quiere cooperar, pero tratare de seguirlo haciendo, solo espero no se desesperen... un beso...

Saludos a mis hermanas... las quiero...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly**!

Enjoy!

**PROMETIENDO VOLVER**

Las estocadas eran firmes y constantes. Las manos femeninas abarcando toda la piel que podían, estrujando los músculos en tensión a su alcance. El cabello castaño se encontraba mas desaliñado de lo usual, mientras el rubio siempre inmaculado y perfecto, ahora parecía un nido de pájaros, de lo revuelto que las manos femeninas lo habían dejado. Los ojos se le cerraban del placer, y mientras el oxigeno le escaseaba, robado por los labios sonrosados que parecían tratar de succionarle el alma, Hermione se pregunto fugazmente si Harry lograría reconciliarse con Pansy.

Una embestida en especial le hizo ver estrellas, mientras sentía el inicio del orgasmo subir desde sus pies, recorriendo cada milímetro de su cuerpo, para irse a concentrar en su vientre. Las palabras dulces que Draco le susurraba desde hace rato que le habían hecho soltar las lagrimas, mismas que se deslizaban de sus ojos para mezclarse con el sudor que caía de la frente del rubio, y el de su propia piel. Ambos se vinieron con un grito, abrazándose mas fuerte aun si cabe, buscando fundirse uno contra el otro, para no separarse jamás.

Se dejaron caer desmadejados en el sillón, pues en su hambre por poseer al otro ni siquiera habían conseguido llegar a la cama. Draco hundió su rostro en el cuello acanelado, aspirando su aroma a mujer mezclado con el olor a sexo. Sus corazones latían frenéticos, mientras jadeaban por el aire que sus pulmones rogaban por aspirar.

Hermione sabía que tenían que hablar sobre lo que harían. Sabía que tenían que hablar sobre sus sentimientos y decidir hasta donde llegarían para defenderlos. Sabía que habían muchos cabos sueltos en su relación, pero en ese preciso momento no le importaba en absoluto. Lo único verdaderamente importante para ella era que en esos momentos estaba entre los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Hermione…-murmuro Draco contra sus cabellos.

Ella sonrió feliz, apresando entre sus brazos el cuerpo del rubio, buscando mantenerlo cerca de su corazón lo más posible.

-Hermione…-

-Dime-

-¿Lo sabe?-

Hermione cerró los ojos, buscando palabras que pudieran expresar con claridad la dificultad a la que se enfrentaba. Sabía que estaba siendo cobarde, pero no quería hacerle daño a ninguno, aunque sabía que era inevitable.

-¿Se lo dijiste?-dijo, mientras se alzaba apoyándose en los codos para mirarla claramente a los ojos.

-No, no he podido decírselo…-dijo, y ante el movimiento del rubio para levantarse, lo apreso con más fuerza contra su cuerpo-pero lo hare, solo… solo dame tiempo, es necesario que primero terminemos con la misión, Harry…-

-¡Y un cuerno!-grito, levantándose con brusquedad-¿Cuánto más tiempo soportare que estés en sus brazos? ¿Cuánto más Hermione?-

-Yo no…-

-¿Es que no piensas en mi? ¿En lo que yo siento al pensarte entre sus brazos? ¿Pensar que puede besarte, tocarte, hacerte el amor?-se acerco a ella, tomándola por los brazos-¿No entiendes que me queman los pensamientos, la certeza de saber que el está cerca de ti?-

-El no…-

-¡El sí! ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No trates de justificarte, se que lo hace-

-No es así, el… él nunca me ha tocado… hasta el momento solo se conforma con tomar mi mano y algunos besos, nada mas… le he dicho que no estoy preparada aun y… en estos momentos no es adecuado…no quiero hacerle daño-

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Vas a esperar hasta que todo termine, y luego qué? ¿Tampoco va a ser el momento porque la guerra va a estar muy reciente? ¿Y en unos años más, que harás? ¿Seguirás diciendo lo mismo cuando estén ya casados y tengan hijos?- tomo uno de los vasos que había en la pequeña mesita anexa y lo estrello contra la pared.

-¡No! Yo solo… Dame tiempo, por favor…-

-¿Tiempo? No leona-dijo, mientras comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente- lo que tú necesitas es valor, ese valor que por lo visto has perdido…-

-Draco…-

-No. Esto, no… dejémoslo así… espero que consigas ese valor que te haga falta antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, es una guerra. Nadie tiene la vida asegurada-

-No, Draco…-

-Lo siento Hermione, cuídate por favor…tratare de buscar algún otro momento para volver a verte -rozo con ternura su mejilla con uno de sus pálidos y largos dedos- Te amo-dijo, desapareciéndose a continuación.

Tuvo que sentarse en la cama, pues sus piernas no le sostenían. Draco tenía razón, estaba siendo tan cobarde, tratando de no lastimar a ninguno, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara uno de los dos saldría irremediablemente dañado. Pero es que no quería perder a Ron, su amigo de tantos años, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder a Draco, el hombre de su vida. Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aun así, había estado postergándolo lo más posible, tratando de sacarle tiempo al tiempo, dejando para después una decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Ahora la angustia comenzaba a ahogarle, porque Draco tenía razón, era una guerra, y no estaba tan segura de salir con vida, ni ella ni el rubio. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al pensar que tal vez esa pudiera ser la última vez que le viera con vida, y ni siquiera había podido decirle cuanto le amaba…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dibujo con su dedo índice el perfil tan amado, siguiendo la línea de sus finas cejas, su nariz respingada, el pequeño puente hasta llegar a los rojos labios que tanto adoraba. Los ojos azules estaban cerrados por el sueño, mientras la boca medio entreabierta dejaba salir unos pequeños ruiditos. Se trago la carcajada, tratando de no despertarla, pero soltó una risita cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy estaba roncando. Suavemente, pero roncaba. ¡Como la haría enfadar cuando se lo dijera!, pensó.

Coloco la mano derecha en su amplio vientre, mientras sentía los movimientos del bebe, y el fuerte latido del pequeño corazón. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solo de imaginar la pequeñita criatura entre sus brazos. Seguramente sería tan pálido como su madre, con una ligera pelusilla negra en su cabeza, algo despeinada como la suya, o tan suave y manejable como la de su madre. Los ojos serian tan azules como los de ella, o tal vez, increíblemente verdes como los propios, heredados de su abuela Lily.

Casi podía verlo dando sus primeros pasos, cayéndose y levantándose sobre sus pequeñas piernitas, alzando sus diminutas manitas para pedir que lo tomaran en brazos. Su voz de bebe balbuceante, la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rojizos. El primer diente, las primeras palabras, seguramente el armaría todo un alboroto la primera vez que le dijera papa. Pansy le enseñaría a dibujar, a leer, él le enseñaría a volar, a disfrutar de la caricia del viento.

Algunos años después lo despedirían rumbo a Hogwarts, cuando iniciara la aventura hacia su propia vida, imagino la sonrisa complacida de Pansy cuando quedara en Slytherin, o la enorme y brillante que sería la suya si quedaba en Gryffindor. Los dolores de cabeza cuando comenzaran a llamarlos por alguna travesura, en sus ojos la mirada de orgullo disfrazado al saber que el seria el nuevo merodeador. La histeria de Pansy cuando les presentara a su primera novia, la mirada apenada de él cuando tuviera que calmar a su esposa, mientras tanto le sonreiría con complicidad a sus espaldas.

Las lagrimas de ambos en su graduación, las lagrimas de Pansy al dar el "Si, Acepto", la tierna felicidad del primer nieto…

Toda su vida futura paso frente a sus ojos, inundándolos de tanto anhelo que le dolió el pecho, consciente de pronto que tenia primero que acabar con Voldemort si quería que su vida fuera así de buena. Ahora que tenía una razón más para vivir, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por terminar pronto con esa pesadilla, y también iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por sobrevivir para poder vivir, para poder gozar de su familia, la familia que siempre había anhelado y que ahora por fin estaba por conseguir. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió la mirada azul de Pansy clavada en el.

-Hola-sonrió.

-Hola, ¿Descansaste?-dijo ella.

-Algo-

-Harry-

El la miro atentamente.

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-

Harry se quedo pensativo durante algunos momentos, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer y lo que le gustaría hacer, decidiéndose a dar el paso definitivo.

-Ahora… tú y yo vamos a ir al Ministerio Australiano y nos vamos a casar-

Pansy lo observo con los ojos bien abiertos, sin creerse en verdad que eso estuviera sucediendo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si. Lo he pensado y creo que es lo mejor. Así tu y nuestro hijo quedaran protegidos encaso de que…-

-¡No! No lo digas-dijo ella, tapándole la boca con sus manos-no pasara…-

-Solo quiero asegurarme… además, es necesario hacerlo antes de que nazca el bebe, para que llegue dentro de un matrimonio bien establecido-

-Es decir que no sea un bastardo-musito ella.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabe como son las cosas en el mundo mágico…-Pansy asintió- ¿O no quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Ni siquiera me lo has pedido…-

-Pansy Elizabeth Parkinson… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Pansy se lo quedo mirando, y con una media sonrisa en el rostro asintió.

-Si, Harry James Potter, si quiero casarme contigo…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El vestido blanco volaba con el viento, mientras ambos jóvenes recién casados se despedían con un desesperado beso.

-Por favor cuídate mucho…-susurro ella contra sus labios.

-Lo hare, no te preocupes… cuídate tu también, cuídense ambos…-

A lo lejos, mientras la pareja se despedía con ansiedad, una castaña y un rubio los miraban discretamente.

-Finalmente se decidió…-

-Si…-cabeceo ella afirmativamente.

-Espero que todo les vaya bien…-

-Yo también… Draco…-

-Está bien Hermione… si ya te he esperado casi dos años, que no pueda esperarte un poco mas…-dijo con una media sonrisa afectada.

Hermione lo observo fijamente, grabándose a fuego en la mente y en el corazón la imagen del hombre que tanto amaba y que era el único que iba a amar en toda su vida.

-Chicos…-

-Es hora de irnos Hermione…-

-Si…-

-Por favor, cuídense mucho…-

-Lo haremos…-Draco abrazo a su amiga con fuerza, tratando de infundirle el valor que necesitaba.-Toma-dijo, dándole un pequeño medallón con un grabado en runas antiguas-si estas en peligro solamente di mi nombre y te llevara a un lugar seguro-

-Gracias…-

-Malfoy, gracias…-

-Ni lo digas Potter, no podría dejar desprotegido a mi hermana y mi sobrino…-

Ambos hombres asintieron, mientras miraban a la pelinegra por última vez.

-Adiós-dijo el rubio y desapareció.

-Harry… Adiós Pansy-dijo desapareciendo a continuación.

-Hasta pronto mi amor…volveré por ustedes…-

-Lo sé… Te amo…-

Cuando Harry Potter se desapareció, sintió que el aire le faltaba, el miedo de saber que tal vez no volvería a verle comenzó a comerle las entrañas, así que comenzó a respirar lo mas tranquilamente que podía, tratando de no comenzar a hiperventilar. El bebe dentro de su vientre dio una patada, y entre lagrimas sonrió.

-Bueno hijo, ahora solo somos tu y yo…-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la casita blanca, pensando en su amor y dando vuelta a la sencilla alianza dorada en su dedo anular.

-James Alexander Potter… si, ese será un buen nombre…-

Soltó una sonrisita encantada cuando el bebe en su vientre dio una patada, confirmando a su vez que a él también le gustaba su nombre…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui... nos vemos en el proximo...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno... nuevamente ando por aqui... una disculpa por haber tardado tanto... pero mi manita nomas no queria cooperar, ahorita ando ahi mas o menos, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, porque nomas nadie me quiso ayudar... sniff... pero bueno, voy a seguir con la historia, no os preocupeis...

Dedicada a todas las personas que me siguen desde el principio, a quienes se añadieron recientemente... en fin, a todas las que siguen fieles... un beso enorme...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... y alguno que otro desconocido que anda por ahi...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**EL NUEVO MERODEADOR**

El último mes pasó como una exhalación. Mientras la casa se revolucionaba con las cosas para el bebe, Pansy sentía la angustia de no saber cómo estaría el, sintiendo la acuciante necesidad de saber, pero sabiendo que nada ganaría con angustiarse, solo hacerse sentir mal, y también a su bebe.

Caminaba por la playa frente a la casa, cuando un desgarrador dolor en el vientre le hizo doblarse sobre sí misma. Gimió sin voz, asustada y dolorida a partes iguales, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mientras con sus manos acunaba su vientre, que se había puesto tan duro, tratando de calmar a su hijo, quien se removía con furia dentro del mismo. Soltó un grito ahogado, tratando de llamar a su "madre", pero las palabras no salieron tan claramente como pretendía. Aun así, la mujer acudió en su auxilio, tal vez porque había sentido la angustia, o porque llevaba mirándola por la ventana durante un largo rato, como venía haciendo desde hace varios días ya.

-¡Samantha!-

Pansy gimió nuevamente, doblándose aún más por el dolor. Apenas noto la humedad que se deslizaba entre sus piernas, el charco formándose a sus pies.

-¡Thomas! ¡Thomas!-

El hombre castaño salió corriendo de dentro de la casa. Con manos temblorosas la tomo en brazos, caminando con rapidez hacia la casa nuevamente. La mujer había corrido delante de ellos, dispuesta a llamar al médico. Había visto el charco sobre los pies de su hija, relacionándolo con el rompimiento de la fuente y el próximo nacimiento de su nieto. Cogió el teléfono al vuelo, mientras buscaba afanosamente la pequeña tarjetita que le había dado Claire, la amiga de su hija. Un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente, el pensamiento de que esa chica castaña parecía más su hija que la propia, pero lo aparto ante la urgencia de llamar al médico.

Marco los números con rapidez, y mientras esperaba que contestaran, sonrió ante el próximo nacimiento, pensando entre los dos atuendos que había elegido para ese momento, sin decidirse por el azul cielo, o el verde pálido, saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando una chillona voz femenina atendió del otro lado de la línea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alzo los ojos al cielo, oteando en las estrellas por algún tipo de ayuda, pensando en el dios muggle que le habían enseñado a adorar durante su infancia. Aun le quedaban varias horas de guardia, y mientras tanto, ella seguía pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Finalmente, había sido sincera con Ron. Los resultados habían sido los esperados, en mayor o menor grado, en este caso, lo peor que había pensado no había pasado. Si, había enfurecido, destrozando a su paso todo lo que encontraba, si, había maldecido, a ella, a Draco, a Harry. No podía olvidar su mirada azul, tan destrozada, tan traicionada, tan dolida, las palabras tan hirientes que habían salido de sus labios las esperaba, es más, era lógico que eso sucediera, pero no dolía menos.

Había contado todo, desde el principio, como habían comenzado dejando a un lado la hostilidad, reuniéndose para hacer los deberes de transformaciones que les habían asignado, pasando tiempo juntos después de que habían encontrado cómodo el compartir el espacio al estudiar, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia primero, después sobre hipotéticos acontecimientos. Compartiendo risas furtivas, pensamientos cada vez más profundos, conocimientos y gustos, miradas cómplices. Hasta que un buen día, de la nada, sin saber quién de los dos había comenzado, se besaron. Fue solo un roce de labios, pero había sido lo más intenso para ella hasta ese momento. Se observaron a los ojos, asustados y confundidos, pero antes de pensar siquiera en huir, ambos estaban enzarzados en un beso más profundo y demandante, dando y recibiendo, sintiendo miles de sensaciones a la vez.

De ahí en adelante, todo había trastocado en reuniones clandestinas y besos y caricias cada vez más ardientes, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Y entonces cuando todo termino y se miraron a los ojos, el sentimiento revoloteando en las superficies fue el que hablo, y las palabras sobraron.

Y entonces Ron, valiente y fuerte, decidido y tenaz, tan fiel y tan leal, le miro como si no le conociera, con el rostro desencajado, las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos heridos. Sin decir nada más, dio la media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad, dejándoles a Harry y a ella sintiéndose miserables. De eso había pasado una semana.

Se sentía mal por él, pero al mismo tiempo, la pesada loza que había cargado en sus hombros se había desvanecido, dejándole la conciencia con un peso menos que cargar. Sujeto más fuerte la varita entre sus dedos, dando un vistazo por sobre su hombro hacia la tienda, donde Harry seguía echado sobre su cama, con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder aun conciliar el sueño. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa, pues había roto su varita, intentando escapar de la trampa de Godric´s Hollow. Suspiro, arrebujándose más en su capa, mientras seguía pensado en Draco, permitiéndose soñar despierta con sedosos cabellos rubios, tiernos y suaves labios rosados, y cálidos ojos color azogue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy grito con todas sus fuerzas, y mientras sentía su cuerpo partirse en dos, mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo por entero, se preguntó si así sonarían las Banshee cuando emitían esos espantosos sonidos.

Entonces lo escucho.

El llanto de su hijo resonó por toda la estancia, pero más que escucharlo, _lo sintió_.

Una oleada de magia recorrió toda la casa, derribando a su paso cuanto objeto que se interpusiera en su camino iba tocando. Abrió los ojos, asustada por la fuerza que sentía, mientras veía a su "madre" caer al piso, aterrada, mientras el sanador se aferraba como podía, y sostenía el cuerpecito cubierto de sangre entre sus manos.

Hermione se había asegurado de que un sanador especializado le atendiera cuando llegara el momento. Por ese motivo, había entregado a su madre la dirección de un sanador que había encontrado, quien era mestizo y atendía tanto a muggles como a los pocos magos que se encontraban en el lugar. Era necesario así, puesto que siempre que nacía un niño mago, había esa clase de acontecimientos, y no quería que tuvieran problemas si un doctor muggle los atendía, al ver las manifestaciones de la magia.

El sanador camino hacia donde estaban las mantas blancas y el agua que había pedido. Limpio y reviso al niño con profesionalidad, y mientras se lo pasaba a la abuela, para que le vistiera, él se dedicó a limpiar y revisar a la madre. Sylvia Jones (antes Jane Granger) observo al niño entre sus brazos, sintiendo como si el momento anterior ella también lo hubiera vivido, pero en otras circunstancias. Para su asombro, no se asustó tanto como debería, sintiendo nuevamente que eso era conocido por ella hasta cierto punto.

Ya con el niño bien vestido y abrigado, camino hacia su hija, quien la miraba expectante, entregándole el pequeño bultito. Pansy lo recibió con reverencia, como si fuera el más grande y valioso tesoro sobre la tierra, y lo destapo con lentitud, para comenzar a revisarlo, contando y besando cada dedito de manos y pies, revisando su rostro, torso, y hasta sus genitales, asegurándose que estuviera bien y completo. Después, acaricio con infinita ternura la pequeña cabecita, donde la pelusilla oscura se alzaba alborotada, haciéndole sonreír entre lágrimas. Era un Potter, después de todo.

Y entonces, el pequeño abrió los ojos, adormilado al principio, después, observándola fijamente, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Y ella quedo maravillada por sus ojos, de un verde tan brillante, aun más brillantes que los de su propio padre, un verde tan brillante como el de un _Avada Kedavra_.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de liberarse de esos pensamientos, mientras veía como su hijo seguía observándola atentamente, y después, la lánguida y somnolienta boquita se había abierto en una pequeña sonrisa, tierna y contenta, su primera sonrisa, que fue para ella, antes de que finalmente cerrara los ojitos y se quedara profundamente dormido entre sus brazos. Y entonces ella había roto en llanto, pensando en que lo había hecho bien finalmente, y pensando en cuanto le gustaría que Harry estuviera en esos momentos a su lado…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando la esfera suspendida sobre su pecho se puso excepcionalmente caliente, Hermione supo que el pequeño James estaba por nacer. Corrió hacia la carpa, llamando a Harry en el proceso. El moreno salió con rapidez, alerta a cualquier ataque, a pesar de no tener varita en ese momento.

-¡Harry!-

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?-

-¡Tu hijo! ¡Está por nacer!-

El moreno no alcanzo siquiera a procesar completamente las palabras, simplemente se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, mientras ella comenzaba a mandar un mensaje por medio del galeón encantado. Segundos después, recogido todo el campamento, se desaparecieron hacia su destino, dejando tras de sí solamente un rastro de que ahí había estado un humano.

Si hubieran tardado un par de minutos más, hubieran sido alcanzados por el mago pelirrojo, que los buscaba afanosamente, tratando de encontrarlos para continuar su búsqueda….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry le sonrió a su reflejo en la ventana. El pequeño bulto entre sus brazos se removió inquieto, suspirando y gimiendo quedamente, hasta quedarse quieto nuevamente. Sus ojos verdes se deslizaron al cuerpecito de su hijo, clavándose en los pequeños de similar color, que lo miraban curiosos. Sonrió con ternura, acariciando su sonrosada mejilla con un dedo, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel bajo la suya tan tosca.

Una pequeña manita se aferró a su dedo, apretando con fuerza, mientras él se maravillaba por los pequeños deditos de uñas tan diminutas, largos y elegantes, como eran los de su madre, nada que ver con los suyos, cuadrados y toscos. Sonrió divertido cuando la pequeñísima nariz se frunció del mismo modo en que lo hacia la de Pansy cuando algo le molestaba, y contuvo una carcajada cuando un tierno puchero se dio sobre los labios rosados, seguido por el gimoteo dolorido de quien tiene alguna necesidad y no encuentra otra manera de hacerla notar más que soltar un estruendoso llanto… el mismo que en ese momento se dejaba oír en la recamara.

Pansy despertó de inmediato, y él le paso al pequeño con rapidez, tratando de evitar el llanto con prontitud. Vio a su mujer bajarse el camisón, dejando a la vista uno de sus deliciosos pechos, para poner a su hijo a la altura de este, mientras el chiquillo comenzaba a mamar con fruición, haciendo pequeños sonidos graciosos. Aparto la mirada, dándole un poco de intimidad a su esposa, mientras se reprendía un poco por los pensamientos nada apropiados, sonriendo como bobo cuando pensó en que lo de _su esposa_ sonaba maravillosamente bien.

La puerta se abrió en esos momentos, dando paso a la feliz abuela, quien llevaba el desayuno para los recién estrenados padres. Le sonrió de vuelta, mientras clavaba nuevamente la mirada hacia afuera, viendo con melancolía a la pareja que paseaba por la playa abrazados, agradeciendo a Merlín ese momento de paz tan necesitado…

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy, prometo no desaparecer tanto tiempo... un beso a todas...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno, otro capitulo mas... ya pronto sera el final de esta historia, espero que continuen leyendo a pesar de los retrasos...

Un beso a todo el que me lee y a mis hermanitas que las extraño...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... todo es de la Británica obsesionada por este chico...

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**CUANDO EL MUNDO SE DETUVO**

Las carcajadas de James se escuchaban desde el otro lado de la estancia. El furioso chapoteo que hacían sus pequeñas manos y piernas contra el agua había convertido ya en un pequeño lago la rosada moqueta. El pobre pato amarillo se hundía sin compasión a cada movimiento, mientras el chiquillo desnudo y mojado reia feliz la travesura. Pansy clavo sus risueños ojos azules en los castaños de su "madre", quien la miraba sonriente y feliz, esperando a su lado con la suave toalla entre las manos. Del otro lado de la estancia, su sonriente "abuelo" soltaba risitas por lo bajo, mientras observaba a su hija y a su esposa, completamente empapadas.

El pequeño James balbuceaba mientras ofrecía el pato amarillo a su madre, mientras con la otra mano tallaba sus ojos con fuerza, somnoliento. La tibieza del agua, junto al aroma y textura de las sales de baño, estaban logrando su cometido: que el pequeño merodeador finalmente se rindiera al sueño. La mujer mayor lo tomo entre sus brazos, rodeándolo con la mullida toalla amarilla, dejando apenas visibles los verdes ojos, sujetándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos para evitar que se deslizara hasta al suelo, de tal manera eran los frenéticos movimientos. A James Potter-Parkinson no le gustaba estar apretado, y mucho menos, quieto.

La feliz abuela lo dejo en medio de la amplia cama, mientras buscaba la ropita que cubriría el cuerpecito de 6 meses de su nieto. Del otro lado de la habitación, su madre se afanaba en buscar todos los implementos para colocarle el práctico y cómodo pañal que evitaría indeseables accidentes. Los adultos sonrieron, mientras escuchaban los alegres gorjeos del pequeño, quien agitaba con fuerza sus pequeños puños y pies, soltando felices carcajadas. De improviso, el niño se quedo muy quieto, y después de unos segundos, soltó un alarido. Al principio, los tres adultos se quedaron muy quietos, pasmados ante el nivel de llanto del infante, pero segundos después, tiempo les había faltado para saltar hasta el y verificar por todos lados que era lo que le ocurría al menor. El llanto era desgarrador, como si tuviera la piel en carne viva.

Entonces Pansy lo sintió. O lo que era lo mismo, dejo de sentirlo.

En medio de su pecho, un enorme vacio se abrió paso, desgarrándola y dejándola sin aliento, como si le hubieran golpeado con fuerza. Las piernas le fallaron, y mientras caía al suelo completamente mareada, el grito que salió de su garganta rivalizo durante algunos segundos con el de su hijo, quien seguía llorando desgarradoramente. Sus padres, empero, se habían quedado observándolos fijamente, sin siquiera atinar a moverse, pues no sabían que era lo que ocurría, y además, no decidían a quien atender primero.

Las lágrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas, mientras el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones. La vista se le había nublado y solo podía ver imágenes difusas, bultos oscurecidos frente a su rostro. Su cerebro, completamente embotado, únicamente atinaba a repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras "Harry no, Harry no"

Lo sabía, siempre lo había temido, pero al final, simplemente había esperado que tuviera alguna posibilidad de escapar con bien, de verlo regresar a sus brazos con vida, pero finalmente, el destino que durante tantos años había rehuido al moreno lo había alcanzado. Se levanto como pudo, su cuerpo sacudido con violencia por fuertes sollozos, dirigiéndose hacia la cama. Tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpecito de su primer y único hijo, arrullándolo contra su pecho, tratando de que el chiquillo dejara de llorar, pero era imposible, pues entre mas lo arrullaba éste mas lloraba. Y ella lo comprendía, vaya que si.

Sus padres la rodearon, tratando de calmarles a ambos, pero ni las palabras de consuelo confundido, ni los arrullos que pretendían ser tranquilizadores surtieron efecto. Y Pansy se sintió mas miserable aun, porque sabia que tal vez Hermione también hubiera perecido ya, y sus padres jamás lo sabrían…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando las figuras incorpóreas de sus seres queridos acudieron frente a sus ojos, Harry no pudo menos que sentirse profundamente agradecido. El trago por venir era bastante amargo, y necesitaba el consuelo de ver aunque fuera por última vez a la gente que tanto había y le habían amado. Las sonrisas de Remus, Sirius y su padre le confortaron profundamente, pero cuando observo la amorosa sonrisa de su madre, las lágrimas fluyeron hacia sus ojos como caudales furiosos. Se hundió entre sus brazos durante algunos segundos, disfrutando de la tan amada presencia que durante toda su vida había extrañado.

Después de algunos momentos, en los que la corta charla le hizo tranquilizarse, y después de recibir las alegres felicitaciones por su incipiente paternidad, lo cual le hizo soltar algunas lágrimas al recordar a su esposa e hijo, finalmente, sin más dilación se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde tendría la cita con su destino final. El miedo le paralizo el cuerpo, comprendiendo que ese seria el último pensamiento que tendría para sus seres queridos, y calladamente susurro una oración al viento, una que apenas recordaba de su estadía en el mundo muggle, la cual la había escuchado de algún vecino por casualidad. Aspiro lentamente para infundirse un poco de valor, y con un último pensamiento para Pansy y su pequeño James, dio el paso definitivo, dejándose ver por su enemigo mortal.

La muerte no era tan mala, pensó, mientras sentía el vacio de la nada extendiéndose por sus extremidades. Lo malo era dejar atrás a todo lo que amaba, por lo que tanto le había costado luchar. Mientras la muerte se cernía en torno a su existencia, en esos segundos que mas parecían años, frente a sus ojos pasaron como flashazos las imágenes mas importantes de toda su vida, quedándose pegada a sus pupilas la imagen mas hermosa de todas, la primera vez que vio a su hijo James, entre los brazos de Pansy. Con una última sonrisa pensó, mientras moría, que finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado y siempre le falto: una familia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cayó al suelo como si la hubieran golpeado, el aire congelándose en sus pulmones. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a Ron hacer lo mismo, llevándose la mano izquierda a la altura del corazón. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sabiendo con certeza lo que acababa de ocurrir: Harry había muerto. Las lágrimas comenzaron a concentrarse en sus pupilas, cayendo a raudales sobre su rostro, impidiéndole por un momento la visión. A su alrededor, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, como si todo el mundo supiera que el mago de ojos verdes finalmente había sucumbido ante su enemigo. A lo lejos, la alta y espigada figura de Draco la miraba paralizada. Los ojos grises brillaban de incredulidad, mientras su rostro se veía aun mas pálido de lo normal, su tez cadavérica resaltada por la túnica mortífaga.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ambos supieron lo que tenían que hacer: la lucha se había convertido en una guerra de matar o morir, a si que ambos se enzarzaron con mayor ímpetu, moviendo la varita de un lado a otro y matando a diestra y siniestra a todo enemigo que les presentara una batalla. Draco, empero, para evitar matar o ser muerto por algún miembro del bando de la luz, se había arrancado la túnica mortífaga, comenzando a luchar con la túnica color vino que lo identificaba como integrante de la tan afamada Orden del Fénix, la cual llevaba la figura del fénix en pleno vuelo tanto en el pecho del lado izquierdo, como en la espalda. Con eso, se había descubierto totalmente como un traidor, y su vida, sabia, acababa de quedar condenada a muerte si o si.

Los acontecimientos que se verían después serían algo difícil de explicar, tanto como para los que lo vivieron en carne propia, participando activamente, como para los que fueron testigos de apoyo, quienes supieron por lo que contaban y lo que habían visto a la distancia. Nadie supo como, pero Harry Potter había vuelto de los muertos durante algunos minutos, levantándose de su supuesta muerte con la varita enarbolada, los ojos verdes brillando con furia y el grito de guerra retumbando en su garganta. Voldemort había quedado extático, petrificado por la sorpresa durante algunos minutos, minutos valiosos que le supusieron la derrota.

Después de eso, todo fue haces de luz volando a diestra a siniestra, gritos de furia y palabras sueltas y de pronto, una explosión que estremeció el castillo y varios kilómetros a la redonda. Una enorme bola de luz incandescente que los dejo casi ciegos durante algunos minutos, y después el sonido de succión de una implosión que dejó vacío el lugar donde Harry Potter y Voldemort habían estado batallando. Ninguno de los dos cuerpos se encontraron en el lugar ni en sus alrededores, y a pesar de los intentos infructuosos de sus amigos, Harry Potter no apareció.

Parecía como si, literalmente, se lo hubiera tragado la tierra…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hundió sus manos en su espeso cabello castaño, jalándose las crespas hebras de la desesperación.

Después de la batalla, los heridos habían comenzado a ser enviados a San Mungo. Se había dado a la tarea de ayudar a los heridos, tratando de estabilizarlos lo mas posible para que aguantaran su camino hacia el hospital, utilizando los conocimientos que había adquirido después de leerse quien sabe cuantos libros sobre sanación, a fin de estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad. Después de eso, estuvo al lado de sus amigos, confortándolos en sus pérdidas, buscando un poco de consuelo para las propias, aunque se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente, pues en todo ese tiempo, Draco no había aparecido buscándola. Entonces ella había empezado la búsqueda, mirando aquí y allá, buscando la pálida cabellera platinada, rogando con cada vez mas angustia a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Finalmente, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, encontró una cabellera platinada, mimetizada casi con otra de un rubio un poco más oscuro. Los padres de Draco se encontraban apartados de todo, abrazándose en silencio mientras trataban de pasar desapercibidos. Camino sin darse cuenta algunos pasos, parándose en seco cuando vio el rostro antes frío y con expresión de asco de Narcissa Malfoy, ahora enrojecido y congestionado por el llanto. La sangre se le congelo en las venas, mientras una horrible idea se abría paso en su mente. Caminó mas rápido y casi trastabillo en su camino, pero logro enderezar el paso hasta llegar a escasos metros donde se encontraban los padres de Draco. Narcissa fue la primera que se percato de su presencia, enderezándose y tratando de componerse con una rapidez inusitada, mientras Lucius Malfoy se daba la media vuelta, clavando en su persona sus fríos ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su hijo.

-¿Dónde… donde esta Draco?-casi gimió de la desesperación.

El hombre le dirigió una mirada despectiva, pero su esposa, mas contenida, lo sujeto de un brazo, haciéndole una ligera seña con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita de él, Hermione Granger?-

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto ya desesperada.

La comprensión entra en su mente como una saeta, dando en el blanco. Narcissa se pone un poco pálida, pero se recompone de inmediato, dándose cuenta de que por el momento es mas inteligente seguirle el juego a la bruja, que agarrarla contra ella.

-Se lo llevaron… se lo llevaron a San Mungo…-susurra.

Hermione se atora con su propia saliva, y mientras tose desesperada, con las lágrimas corriendo a raudales por sus mejillas, se desaparece hacia el hospital, sin importarle que los Weasley, la familia que ha sido casi como la propia, la llamen entre llanto pidiéndole que se quede a su lado.

Cuando llega a la recepción, el caos es tal, que se ve envuelta en la marejada de personas heridas en mayor o menor grado, buscando atención para ellos o para sus seres queridos. No se percata de los empujones, pisotones o arañazos que recibe, lo único que ocupa toda su atención es llegar hasta donde la bruja rechoncha y hostil grita para que le presten un poco de atención.

-Disculpe, disculpe necesito…-

-Un momento por favor, hay muchas cosas que hacer aquí…-

-Si, disculpe, necesito saber de un paciente…-

-Un momento, necesito poner un poco de orden aquí…-

Pero Hermione no tiene tiempo para perderlo, por eso, levanta la varita, poniéndola contra su garganta y sin más grita:

-¡Silencio! ¡Necesito que todos guarden silencio y un poco de calma para que puedan atenderlos!-

De inmediato toda actividad se detiene y cada alma concentrada en ese espacio clava su mirada en ella.

-Ahora si… por favor, necesito que me diga donde esta Draco Malfoy…-

Los murmullos comienzan a escucharse a su alrededor, su nombre y el de Draco susurrado en diferentes tonos no le pasa desapercibido pero su atención sigue clavada en la bruja que busca en unas listas el nombre del paciente que ha pedido.

De improviso una bruja enfermera que viene llegando pregunta al respecto, y con voz indiferente y un poco despectiva le responde:

-¿Draco Malfoy? Si, acaba de morir, llegó en muy mal estado, parece ser que le lanzaron una maldición _Eviscerus_ y…-

Entonces Hermione deja de escuchar al mundo, y tras un suspiro, se deja caer en el piso, sumergida en la inconsciencia, rodeada decenas de personas que no comprenden como la héroe de guerra, se puede preocupar tanto por el hijo de un mortífago…

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero no me odien... esto todavia no termina, aun pueden pasar varias cosas mas...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno... después de tanto tiempo en espera... traigo esto que espero que no sea decepcionante para ustedes... gracias por esperar...

Un beso a mis hermanas... que sepan que los/las que me leen, hay plaza disponible para ello...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**BIENVENIDOS LOS NO MUERTOS**

-Flash back-

Los gemidos resonaban en medio del amplio espacio, el sonido de los cuerpos chocando, los jadeos entrecortados y las palabras a media voz, ahogándose en la pasión, era lo único que acompañaba a los dos cuerpos que se friccionaban completamente entrelazados, fusionados el uno con el otro sin saber dónde estaba el principio de uno y el final del otro. El cuerpo femenino se irguió en su posición, llevando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de aspirar el valioso aire que le llegaba ralentizado a sus pulmones.

Los dedos masculinos se clavaron en sus caderas, tratando de ayudar al movimiento ascendente y descendente sobre su miembro, mientras sentía las paredes estrecharse en torno a él. Soltó un jadeo ronco al sentir como se hinchaba aún más su miembro, mientras sentía el familiar cosquilleo en el vientre, signo de que estaba a punto de correrse. Entonces comenzó.

_Cor corde_

_Mens animi,_

_Anima per animam_

_Magicae magicam..._

De la mesita de noche tomo la pequeña daga ceremonial, hecha de acero forjado por los duendes, cortando su mano izquierda con ella, mientras continuaba recitando.

_Cor corde_

_Mens animi,_

_Anima per animam_

_Magicae magicam..._

Tomo la mano de Hermione, haciéndole una pequeña herida, no demasiado profunda, pero de donde emanaba un considerable hilillo de sangre. La acerco a su propia mano, mezclando ambos líquidos y siguió recitando el conjuro, mientras Hermione, perdida aún en sus movimientos frenéticos, comenzaba a seguirle.

_Cor corde_

_Mens animi,_

_Anima per animam_

_Magicae magicam..._

Sintió los estremecimientos del cuerpo sobre él, mientras sentía el propio llegar hasta el borde, derramándose en su interior, y con los últimos estremecimientos, juntaron sus bocas, ahogando los gemidos de placer al llegar al orgasmo. Después, cuando sus corazones apenas habían recuperado su ritmo y el aliento ya circulaba por sus pulmones, entrelazaron sus manos mientras el dejaba salir las últimas palabras, terminando le hechizo.

_Uniti sumus,_

_Postremo transverse_ (1)

Y entonces sus corazones se sincronizaron, la magia los envolvió y ambos supieron que de ahí hasta el final, estarían juntos, aún después de la muerte…

-Fin de flash back-

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, la luminosidad en la habitación la confundió, haciéndole cerrarlos nuevamente. Luego de algunos segundos, en que la consciencia finalmente llegó en su totalidad, tenues movimientos a su alrededor le alertaron que no estaba sola. Con rapidez se levantó del lecho, buscando frenéticamente la varita, percatándose que encima solamente llevaba una fina bata de hospital, sintiendo la frialdad clavándose como espinas en sus pies descalzos.

-Hermione… calma-

La voz de Ron la conforto un poco, haciéndola abandonar la tensión que durante algunos segundos casi le hizo tener un ataque de pánico. Clavo sus ojos cafés en los enormes ojos azules que la miraban del otro lado de la cama, observando el movimiento lento del pelirrojo, quien caminaba hacia ella como si fuera un animal salvaje a punto de saltar. Le permitió llegar hasta ella, dejándolo envolverla entre sus largos brazos con delicadeza, arrimándola hacia su pecho, acariciando el arbusto castaño que tenía por cabello.

-Todo está bien Hermione, todo está bien…-

Pero Hermione sabía que nada estaba bien.

La realidad le impactó como un mazazo. La bilis subió por su garganta con tanta rapidez que apenas alcanzó a mover el rostro hacia el otro lado, vomitándola. Vació el estómago hasta que nada, ni siquiera un rastro de saliva cayó de su boca. Se sintió mareada y sin fuerzas, por lo que se dejó caer contra el firme cuerpo que la sostenía, mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y sentía el peso de su desgracia cargar contra sus hombros.

Se sintió tan desolada, tan empequeñecida, como un duende frente a un gigante, el dolor aplastando su corazón, cerniéndose sobre ella como una oscura sombra. Ya no le quedaba nada, sin Draco, ella era menos la suciedad que se adhería a sus zapatos. Sollozó con más fuerza, mientras se apretaba entre los brazos de Ron, buscando el calor que su cuerpo había perdido, dejándola completamente aterida.

Pero entonces, sucedió.

Un ligero cosquilleo en su mano izquierda, que fue extendiéndose por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La magia de su Draco, su Dragón, tintineando en su piel, llamándola, buscándole. Detuvo su llanto en seco, una pequeña sonrisa que se fue extendiendo a medida de que la esperanza iba naciendo en su interior se expandía por cada poro de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de inmediato, queriendo salir a buscarle lo más rápidamente posible, caminando hacia la puerta con dificultad, pero la enorme mano del pelirrojo le impidió dar más allá de un par de pasos.

-Espera Hermione, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo, tratando de detenerla tomándola por los hombros.

-No, Ron… tengo que… tengo…-dijo ella, mirándolo con sus castaños ojos llenos de una luz esperanzada, mientras trataba de zafarse.

-Espera, te ayudaré…-

Salieron de la habitación, caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos atestados de magos y brujas que, al mirarlos pasar, trataban de acercarse para darle las gracias y demás muestras de apoyo, siendo apartadas por la amable pero firme mano del pelirrojo. Hermione sentía los latidos de su corazón volviéndose cada vez más frenéticos cuanto más avanzaba, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para recuperar el aliento, o para afianzarse más al mago pelirrojo. A lo lejos, diviso un par de figuras conocidas, hablando con un sanador y la enfermera que anteriormente le había dado la peor noticia de su vida.

Narcissa aguantaba las lágrimas mientras escuchaba con impotencia la manera en que había llegado su hijo, sintiendo el dolor clavarse en su pecho al saber que su único hijo, al que amaba con toda las fuerzas de su ser, había muerto de la manera más dolorosa e infame posible. A su lado, el rostro de Lucius denotaba una palidez extrema, y mientras su rostro permanecía frio e impasible, sus ojos parecían como muertos, ardiendo en el dolor que le causaba el saber que él era el principal responsable de la pérdida de su hijo.

El Malfoy mayor asintió al sanador, estrechando durante un momento la mano de su esposa para darse fuerzas, perdiéndose junto al sanador por una blanca puerta, cuyo letrero rezaba "Depósito de Cadáveres". Narcissa aguantó un poco más, no queriendo demostrar su dolor frente a la enfermera, quien la miraba con profundo odio y desprecio, conteniendo apenas la sonrisa satisfecha. Hermione llego hasta la rubia mujer, quien al reparar en su presencia, la miró fijamente, sin pestañear, mientras le dirigía una mirada de completa confusión. La castaña la miró fijamente, mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa, quedándose muy quieta junto a ella. Finalmente, después de algunos segundos, la rubia dama rompió el silencio.

-Dicen… dicen que él está… ahí dentro…-la voz se le quebró durante un momento, pero se recompuso lo mejor que pudo- dicen que él…-se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de acallar el desgarrador sollozo que subía por su garganta.

Hermione puso su mano sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarla, mientras le sonreía esperanzadoramente.

-Ese no es Draco-

-¿Qué…?-

-Dije que ese no es Draco…-

-¿Cómo lo…?-

De improviso, Lucius salió del depósito con una sonrisa descomunal, su rostro había perdido la palidez insana y sus ojos brillaban esperanzados.

-¡No es Draco!-casi gritó emocionado, olvidándose por un momento del estúpido protocolo Malfoy.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? –

-No lleva su anillo… el cadáver del muchacho que me mostraron no es el de nuestro Draco… no lleva el anillo familiar…-dijo, tomando el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos, juntando sus frentes mientras las sonrisas se iban extendiendo por ambos rostros.

Todo el mundo sabía que los anillos Malfoy estaban hechizados para nunca salir del dedo del primogénito una vez había sido entregado. Los colocaban en cuanto cumplían los once años, justo antes de iniciar en toda forma su educación mágica. Estos se iban adaptando alrededor del dedo del chico conforme iba creciendo, y no podían ser arrancados por ningún medio mágico.

Hermione y Narcissa se sonrieron complacidas, mirando después la primera a Ron, parado a un lado de ella, luciendo bastante incómodo.

-Pero entonces, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto la rubia.

Por el pasillo apareció un muchacho de pelo oscuro y ojos castaños, mirándolos fijamente. Malcolm Baddock se había ofrecido ese año para cursar la especialidad de medimagia, siendo apenas un aprendiz, apoyando con su tiempo y esfuerzo al Hospital de Enfermedades Mágicas San Mungo. Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Señores Malfoy…-dijo, haciendo una pequeña venía a ambos rubios, a quienes a pesar de todo respetaba.

-Malcolm, hijo… ¿cómo has estado?-dijo Narcissa, secándose discretamente las lágrimas y mirando al muchacho que tantas veces había corrido por la mansión junto a su Draco.

-Muy bien señora Narcissa… Señor Lucius… supongo que estarán buscando a Draco…-

-¿Lo has visto?-dijeron al unísono Narcissa y Hermione, quienes casi se abalanzaron sobre él.

-Si me siguen…-hizo un ademan, mientras comenzaba a conducirlos unas puertas más allá.

Caminaron con rapidez hacia la habitación, conteniendo la ansiedad, y cuando entraron, las exclamaciones se ahogaron junto con las lágrimas, porque el hombre desmadejado y aún más pálido si se puede que estaba recostado en medio de la cama, casi camuflajeado con la blancura de las sábanas. Lo destacable era el cabello platinado que se desparramaba, el cual carecía del brillo de antaño. Al verlo Narcissa casi cayó de rodillas, siendo detenida por su marido apenas un segundo antes de que impactara contra el suelo. Hermione empero, caminó con toda la rapidez que pudo hacia la cama, alargando la mano con la intención de tocarlo pero a centímetro de ello se detuvo, las lágrimas nuevamente cayendo por su rostro.

El sanador Baddock entonces comenzó a contar cómo había encontrado a Draco casi moribundo, descartado a un lado como si no importara, y en contra de lo que algunos le habían ordenado, lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó a una habitación, atendiéndolo hasta que logró estabilizarle, registrándolo con un nombre falso para evitar posibles repercusiones (llámese venganzas). Le fue fácil ocultarle pues nadie se interesaba en su caso, y había llegado al extremo de hechizar la puerta para que nadie le descubriera y llevarse una desagradable sorpresa que hubiera terminado con el rubio muerto.

La enfermera, empero, en cuanto lo vio hizo una mueca de asco, y dando la media vuelta para salir, murmuró:

-Ojalá se hubiera muerto, un asqueroso mortífago menos…-

Hermione no supo de donde encontró fuerzas, pero en un segundo había derribado a la enfermera de un golpe a lo muggles, mirándola con sus castaños ojos llenos de odio. Irma Stock nunca supo lo cerca que estuvo de morirse de haber tenido Hermione la varita entre los dedos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mujer se inclinó contra el enfermo, pasándole un pañuelo mojado por la frente, tratando de aliviar la fiebre. El chico era conocido por toda la manada y ella había sido la encargada de atenderle y tratar de salvar la vida, algo de lo que estaba por demás orgullosa, pues era un honor hacer algo por quien tanto les había dado. Entonces, la cortina que le servía de puerta a su choza se abrió, dejando pasar al jefe de la manada, el centauro Magorian.

-¿Cómo está el chico?-preguntó con voz grave.

-Aún está muy débil… las probabilidades de que sobreviva son muy escasas…-dijo la mujer con pena.

-Cualquier cambio quiero que me lo informen de inmediato-dijo, saliendo de la choza.

Fílira volvió sus ojos al joven mago, quien tiritaba en esos momentos y decía incoherencias a causa de la fiebre. Se sentía un poco angustiada por el futuro del mago que les había librado de un destino terrible, y aunque Bane dijera que no era su tiempo aún, temía por su vida. Había sido una verdadera fortuna del destino que su hijo Queirón lo encontrara tirado en un claro del bosque y lo llevara al campamento, de otra manera, no sabía si hubiera durado vivo tanto tiempo.

De improviso, el chico abrió los ojos, de un verde vívido y soltó un lamento, susurrando con angustia:

-_Pansy… James…_-

La centauro suspiró, comenzando a colocar nuevamente las compresas frías sobre su frente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seis días después de la batalla y nadie se había comunicado con ella. Bueno, era lo más que había aguantado. Había leído una reseña de la misma en un diario local, y la angustia por acudir a buscar a Harry no le dejaba apenas dormir. El pequeño James lloraba a veces con tanto sentimiento, extrañando a su padre con tanta fuerza del mismo modo que ella lo hacía. Y a pesar de que sabía que no era buena idea, se había decidido a viajar a Inglaterra.

Sin decirle a sus "padres", y solo dejando una escueta carta como aviso, había emprendido el viaje, el cual se había complicado más de lo previsto por lo que llegó a Inglaterra cuatro días después de lo que había pensado. Se había informado discretamente sobre Hermione y Draco, y el corazón casi se le para cuando supo que ambos estaban en San Mungo y Draco estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá, tan solo deteniéndose para dejar sus pertenencias en una habitación alquilada de El Caldero, y de un momento a otro se encontraba frente a la recepción del hospital.

Sabía que no le iban a dar ningún dato sobre la estancia de sus amigos, pero ella era excelente en Oclumancia y aún más en Legeremancia, solamente superada por Draco, pues había sido instruida por el mismísimo Severus Snape, por lo que no le fue difícil hechizar a la bruja de recepción para que le dijera todo lo que quería saber.

Se encaminó entonces hacia la habitación de Draco, con James dormido sobre su hombro y a lo lejos divisó una pequeña multitud, tensándose cuando reconoció los cabellos pelirrojos. El primero en verla, ¡Cómo no!, había sido el Weasley de su generación.

-¡¿Parkinson?!-gritó.

Pansy rodo los ojos. Si hubiera querido pasar desapercibida, le hombretón ese ya le había echado a perder todo.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí serpiente?!-grito uno de los gemelos.

Entonces todos los pelirrojos se pusieron de pie en actitud agresiva, sin percatarse del bulto en sus brazos, y cuando ya iba a salir una maldición de sus labios, la puerta frente a ellos se abrió con fuerza.

-¿Pansy? ¡Pansy!-gritó Hermione, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Con los gritos y el alboroto, el pequeño James despertó, comenzando a llorar con fuerza.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces con Parkinson?-

Hermione le miró, buscando paciencia, mientras se daba la vuelta y acariciaba la cabecita del lloroso niño, que lloraba asustado. Los ojos de los pelirrojos se fueron directamente al niño, quedando paralizados cuando se percataron de su oscuro cabello alborotado y los increíbles ojos verdes, ahora enrojecidos y llorosos.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Ron.

-Éstos, familia Weasley, son Pansy y James Potter-

-¡¿Potter?!-casi gritaron al unísono.

-Sí, Pansy y James Potter… la esposa y el hijo de Harry…-

Y entonces Ron se desmayó…

* * *

><p>(1)<p>

Corazón por corazón

Mente por mente

Alma por alma

Magia por magia

Unidos estamos

Finalmente entrelazados

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy... un beso y espero les haya gustado...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	16. Chapter 16

Hola... dandome una vuelta por aqui... siento haber tardado, pero tengo algunos problemillas personales que no vienen al caso, tratare de actualizar pronto... ya solo quedan algunos caps para el final...

Besos a mis hermanas...

Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo la historia... lo demas es de la Señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

_Enjoy!_

**FE**

Pansy Potter cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas. Habían pasado once días desde que la batalla había terminado y aun no tenía ninguna noticia sobre Harry. En cuanto se había dado a conocer que ella estaba en San Mungo, una cuadrilla de aurores encabezada por el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt, el flamante Ministro de Magia, se había apersonado en el amplio corredor del antiguo Sanatorio y había pedido hablar con ella. Hermione, aun convaleciente, había saltado frente a ellos, intentando protegerlos. James había soltado un chillido molesto cuando ella lo había apretado fuertemente contra su pecho, tratando de protegerlo, y la vista del enfadado bebe pelinegro, cuyos ojos esmeraldas brillaban molestos, los había dejado pasmados.

Entonces todo a su alrededor se había congelado cuando Kingsley había hecho la pregunta que todos se habían estado haciendo momentos antes.

¿Era ese pequeño y muy enfadado pelinegro el primogénito de Harry Potter?

Todos a su alrededor contuvieron el aliento, y cuando Pansy se irguió y dio la respuesta afirmativa, el mundo estallo a su alrededor, todos los presentes, sobre todo los Weasley, gritando improperios y tratando de desprestigiarla y negando la evidencia frente a ellos. Entonces el chillido asustado de James se había dejado oír, y una onda expansiva de enfadada magia involuntaria recorrió la planta, lanzándolos a todos al suelo, dejando un caos de puertas, ventanas y redomas de vidrio rotas por doquier, y un bebe llorando a todo pulmón.

Cuando lograron recomponerse lo mejor que pudieron, Kingsley se había dirigido a ella con cautela, a fin de tratar de convencerla para que los acompañara al ministerio, pero nuevamente Hermione y ahora los Malfoy, quienes habían salido a comprobar lo que pasaba ante el estruendo, impidieron que esta fuera tomada en custodia. Entonces Hermione había gritado nuevamente a todo pulmón que Pansy era la legítima esposa de Harry Potter, y el pequeño James, quien se había quedado dormido después de tanto alboroto y cansado de llorar a todo pulmón, era efectivamente el hijo del héroe. Ante esto, nadie pudo argumentar nada más. Kingsley se disculpo diciendo que estaba enterado del matrimonio entre Harry y Pansy, y solamente venia a ponerlos en resguardo pues el pelinegro le había encomendado la protección de la que era su posesión más querida en la vida: su familia.

Ante eso, ningún Weasley pudo decir más nada, y tuvieron que tragarse sus cizañosas palabras, aun mas la menor de los Weasley, quien había estado muy ufana mostrándose como la preocupada y dolida prometida del desaparecido Héroe, diciéndole a quien quisiera escucharla que en cuanto éste regresara iban a casarse en una gran y fastuosa boda como correspondía al Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Pansy sonrió con tristeza, pues no entendía como la pelirroja podía llenarse la boca de decir que amaba a Harry, y no se había preocupado por buscarlo en realidad. Ella estaba desesperada, pero sabía que no podía dejar a James con cualquier persona, pues el pequeño pelinegro era bastante especial con las personas y ahora estaba lo bastante inquieto e irritado como para no permitir el separarse de su madre ni siquiera cuando esta quería ir al baño. Así que la ansiedad, el miedo, el cansancio y la profunda tristeza la atacaban sin piedad desde hacía dos semanas. Sentía el cuerpo completamente entumecido, la magia clamando y gimiendo por Harry, el frio de su ausencia helando su piel como el ártico.

Suspiro nuevamente, tragándose el enorme nudo en su garganta, mientras observaba a James desperezándose sobre el hermoso moisés que su ex suegro le había obsequiado para el bebé, pensando en cuanto parecía el pequeño cuerpecito al de un príncipe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy no entendía porque no le dejaban ver aun a Draco, habiendo pasado ya una semana desde que ella había llegado, y según los Malfoy, este estaba cada vez mejor y sus heridas habían sanado perfectamente. Hermione por supuesto se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, y ahora solamente esperaba al lado de la cama de Draco a que este finalmente sanara por completo para salir pitando de San Mungo y no volver a poner un pie ahí en todo lo que les quedase de vida. Ella había sido testigo del rompimiento entre las otras dos partes del afamado Trío Dorado, pues nada más la castaña había sido dada de alta, el pelirrojo había comenzado la retahíla de recriminaciones hacia ella, mencionando una y otra vez la traición de la cual había sido objeto.

Hermione no había sido capaz de argumentar nada, sabiendo que todo era verdad, y simplemente había bajado el rostro y se había tragado las palabras de desprecio de su otrora novio y amigo, junto a las lágrimas que habían tratado de deslizarse desde sus ojos, sabiendo que no era digna ni de eso. El dolor que sintió al escuchar las duras palabras de su ahora ex-novio y ex -amigo, le destrozaron por dentro, haciéndola sentirse completamente miserable y sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera sería suficiente ni correcto para resarcir el daño que le había hecho a Ron. Por eso se había quedado callada cuando él había soltado tantos argumentos despreciativos hacia su persona, sabiéndose merecedora de ellos.

Después de eso, solo los Malfoy y Pansy habían quedado en el hospital junto a Hermione, al pendiente de Draco.

Finalmente, y de manera improvisada, la cabeza enmarañada de Hermione se había asomado por la puerta, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

-¡Pansy!-chisto la chica- puedes entrar ahora que no hay nadie-

La otra chica se puso de pie lo más rápidamente posible, acunando entre sus brazos al pequeño que les miraba con curiosidad pintada en sus brillantes ojitos verdes, mientras ambas mujeres batallaban con el moisés y los demás implementos del bebe. Cuando Pansy traspaso la puerta de la habitación, el rostro pálido y puntiagudo del menor de los Malfoy la saludo desde su blanca prisión. La palidez que generalmente lucia el chico se acentuaba dramáticamente, dándole un aspecto cadavérico. Pansy lo miro fijamente durante algunos minutos, sintiendo como el corazón le palpitaba dolorosamente dentro del pecho. Le había echado tanto de menos, y ahora viéndolo ahí, postrado en la cama completamente inmóvil, siendo tan no él, le producía tal sensación de impotencia y frustración que tenía ganas de ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón de la rabia que sentía.

Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, tomando su mano entre las suyas, sintiéndola tan fría como la recordaba. Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir de sus ojos, pero a pesar de que trato de retenerlas a fuerzas de pura determinación, estas se deslizaron por sus mejillas como un rio salvaje. Estaba tan cansada de ser fuerte, tanto, que quería por un momento dejar de ser quien era y llorar hasta que no tuviera más lagrimas. Trato de recordarse a sí misma que ella era una Slytherin y que no debía ponerse a llorar como una niñata Hufflepuff de primero. Tenía que ser fuerte en estos momentos, se dijo, sabía que llorando no arreglaría nada. Las lágrimas hicieron su camino hacia su barbilla, precipitándose con ayuda de la gravedad, cayendo directo hacia la mano que sostenía.

A su espalda, James soltó un gritito enfadado, retorciéndose en los cariñosos brazos de Hermione. Pansy sonrió entre lágrimas, pensando en lo celoso que era su Jamie, igualito a su padre. La dolorosa punzada en su corazón al recordar a su amado Harry, perdido desde hacía varios días. La incertidumbre de no saber qué había pasado con él le estaba consumiendo lentamente. Le dolía el alma por el vacio que se había formado dentro de su pecho, un vacio que sabia nunca podría ser llenado.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuantas veces se había preguntado ya como conseguiría seguir adelante sin él. Sabía que para el resto del mundo que no fuera su pequeño, ella había muerto, pues no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera Harry. Le parecían lejanos aquellos días en que se lanzaban miradas desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, miradas de amor disfrazadas de desprecio, cuando aun niña, no sabía que le amaba. Cuanto tiempo desperdiciado en odiar, en no sentir, en aparentar. Cuanto tiempo que pudo utilizar amando, sintiendo y adorando al hombre que se había convertido en toda su vida.

El nudo en su garganta se hizo más pronunciado, las lágrimas corriendo con más fuerza por sus mejillas. El dolor había sido siempre su eterno compañero, pero había pensado que entre ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo, solo que ahora pensaba que este se había roto, y volvía con mayor fuerza aún. Ni siquiera mil crucios podrían hacerle sentir tanto dolor, tanto que desgarraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, lacerando su alma, desgarrando su corazón y haciéndole estremecer. El vacio que sentía en su interior era inmenso, y nada en el mundo podría llenarlo nuevamente.

El gemido que salió de los labios del mago herido le hizo sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Los parpados que cubrían los más bellos ojos grises revolotearon unos segundos, y entonces los faros se abrieron lentamente, iluminando un poco la oscuridad a su alrededor. Le sonrió con ternura, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Hola dormilón-dijo.

Los sonrosados labios masculinos se curvaron levemente, y a sus espaldas, James soltó un chillido divertido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El mago se dejo caer entre las pieles, el sudor cubriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, el cansancio apoderándose lentamente de cada miembro. Aun su magia estaba muy débil, y la energía se consumía más rápidamente. Se sentía muy desesperado y ansioso por salir del campamento, necesitado de saber sobre Pansy y su hijo. Ya habían pasado muchos días y aun no sabía nada de ellos. Magorian le había prometido que buscaría información al respecto, pero aun era hora que no le había dicho nada.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no oyó los pasos que resonaban en la amplia caverna, ni sintió la presencia hasta que estuvo prácticamente frente a él. Le sonrió a la pequeña centauro que lo visitaba, la misma que le entrego un trozo de pergamino doblado. Lo abrió con rapidez, la ansiedad llenando su cuerpo, y las letras ahí impresas le llenaron los pulmones de aire fresco, su corazón latiendo de felicidad.

Ambos, su amada familia, estaban en Inglaterra.

Sonrió por la esperanza de verlos pronto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui por hoy...<p>

Gracias mil por leer...


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo... aqui dejando el último capitulo de esta historia... espero no me odien... el siguiente será el epilogo... por lo mientras, espero les guste...

Un beso a mis hermanas... las amo...

Disclaimer:Nada es mío, solo la historia... todo lo demas es de la señora Rowling

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**RECUPERANDO**

Draco caminaba lentamente alrededor del amplio jardín de la mansión Malfoy, sus pies inusualmente descalzos hundiéndose en la verde hierba. A su lado, tumbado sobre su vientre en una carísima y mullida manta, James Potter II gorjeaba feliz, sus pequeñas y destructivas manitas estiradas completamente hacia los pavos albinos que caminaban unos metros mas allá, mientras el hipogrifo de felpa que su tía Hermione le había obsequiado era mordisqueado con saña por la pequeña boquita. Draco se había encontrado entre divertido y molesto con la castaña, en recuerdo de cierto hipogrifo asesino.

Pansy y Hermione, junto a sus padres, seguían dándole vuelta a la información que recientemente les había llevado Shacklebolt. Los juicios contra los mortífagos comenzarían en cualquier momento, y era seguro que, a pesar de que ellos hubieran espiado para Dumbledore a favor de la luz, no faltaría quien querría incriminarlos. Shacklebolt, quien había sido nombrado ministro a la muerte de Scrimgeour, les había avisado que hasta Pansy, quien ni siquiera había estado en el país durante la guerra, había sido acusada de complicidad, además de que los Weasley habían interpuesto una denuncia contra ella, haciéndoles pensar que de alguna manera había hechizado a Harry. Ginebra Weasley era la principal defensora de esa idea.

Shacklebolt había mencionado una vez mas la promesa que le había hecho a Harry antes de que este saliera hacia la última batalla, y habiendo empeñado su palabra de mago, estaba más que obligado a sostenerla y cuidar de Pansy y el pequeño James. El no creía que fuera necesario, sin embargo, sus padres ya habían contactado a sus abogados, y estos, siendo los mejores que el dinero podía conseguir, habían armado el caso con tanta celeridad, que pruebas y testigos estaban listos sobre el enorme escritorio de roble oscuro de la biblioteca personal de Lucius Malfoy antes de que pudieran decir "snitch".

El juicio estaba pactado para dentro de una semana más, y con todo listo, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar y repasar una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacerse hasta que todo fuera perfecto. El chillido de James lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo hacia el para quedarse completamente sorprendido y con la boca abierta, mirando al chiquillo que, ahora sentado, levitaba a uno de los pavos hacia si, mientras éste se retorcía y chillaba aterrado. Draco salió de su ensimismamiento cuando, en un movimiento defensivo, el pavo picoteo la diminuta mano, arrancándole un grito furioso al pequeño hechicero quien, en venganza, lo hizo desaparecer con un plop, dejando tras el estallido, una lluvia de plumas a su alrededor, soltando un llanto enfadado que quebró la paz de aquella mañana.

Sonrió con ironía pensando en la reacción de su padre, cuando descubriera que uno de sus preciosos y queridos pavos acababa de ser convertido en relleno para almohadas*, algo que ni siquiera a él le había pasado del todo. Camino hacia el pequeño, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, tratando de calmar el llanto, mientras el niño lo miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes contemplándolo con curiosidad. Draco soltó una carcajada al percatarse que el niño no iba a ser un miope retrasado como su padre, bueno, al menos miope no.

Aunque las diminutas uñas que se encajaron en su perfecta y aristocrática nariz le hicieron cambiar de opinión inmediatamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala se hallaba al pleno de su capacidad, había por lo menos quinientas personas congregadas ahí, dispuestas a presenciar la vista que llevaría a condenar o a liberar a los Malfoy del destino que todo el mundo sabia se merecían. Del lado derecho, donde estaba el espacio reservado para los testigos, habían sido colocadas varias sillas más, a fin de que los periodistas de varios medios mágicos tanto locales como internacionales cubrieran la noticia sobre el destino de la que fuera la familia más importante del mundo mágico londinense. Los testigos se habían colocado estratégicamente de forma que estuvieran cerca del estrado donde se habrían de acomodar el Ministro, el Fiscal y el Defensor. Detrás de ellos, los miembros del Wizengamot habían comenzado a llenar lentamente sus correspondientes sillas, aunque algunos aun se encontraban en corillos, hablando en voz baja algunos, otros casi gritando a voz de cuello.

Sentado detrás de la mesa de los acusados, Draco observaba a los abogados de su familia hablar con su Padre, su madre sentada a su lado, estoica e impasible como siempre, el único gesto de inquietud en ella era la manera en que aferraba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, por lo demás, era la estampa de la elegancia y ecuanimidad. A su lado, Pansy Potter, miraba detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes en la sala, seguramente buscando aliados y enemigos. Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en que ella hubiera sido una excelente esposa, si ambos no hubieran caído por ese par de Gryffindor.

Discretamente volteo a ver a Hermione, sentada en el lugar que le correspondía como testigo, quien miraba hacia ninguna parte, esperando el inicio del juicio. Del otro lado, su padrino lo miraba fijamente, los ojos oscuros evaluándolo. Su propio juicio había sido días atrás, y gracias a la intervención de Mcgonagall y algunos otros miembros de la orden, había sido absuelto de todo cargo. Ahora el mismo se había presentado como testigo para su juicio, y aunque el acercamiento seguía siendo bastante tirante, el cariño que siempre habían sentido los Malfoy por él no había menguado, solo… bueno, solo Lucius que seguía un poquito resentido con el por haberle engañado. Pero como era padrino de Draco y uno de los mejores amigos de Narcissa, su padre se aguantaba el disgusto. Draco sabia que le duraría lo suficiente como para dejar claro su punto y después, tan amigos como siempre.

De igual modo, contra todo pronostico, su tía Andrómeda, quien había sido repudiada por la familia al haberse casado con un muggle, se encontraba sentada junto a su esposo, precisamente el sangre muggle por el cual había sido borrada del árbol Black. Además de ellos, sentados a un costado, en las gradas especialmente colocadas para ello, los Weasley se habían acomodado en la primera fila, dispuestos a presenciar lo que ellos creían el triunfo máximo de la luz sobre la oscuridad. Pensamientos tan poéticos como patéticos…

El ministro Shacklebolt entro en esos momentos, seguido de cerca por su secretario, Roger Davies, y detrás de ellos, el sumo inquisidor Thaddeus Hensley y el Viceministro Eleazar Higgins, los cuales tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. El Sumo Inquisidor se puso de pie frente al estrado, lanzándose un _sonorus_ acallo las murmuraciones que aun resonaban en el amplio espacio y con la voz fuerte que lo caracterizaba, dio comienzo al Juicio.

Draco escuchaba apenas las palabras, sus ojos deslizándose por el semblante de cada una de las almas que se encontraban dentro de la sala. No estaba seguro del resultado del juicio, pero sabía que tenían muchos recursos para salir adelante de las acusaciones que les imputaban, al menos a su madre y a él. Su padre, aunque había ayudado también a la Orden, tenia bastantes crímenes sobre su cabeza, así que de una buena sentencia no se libraba, aunque esperaban que fuera lo suficientemente ligera para que pudiera salir indemne.

Las horas se fueron extendiendo frente a sus ojos, las pruebas presentándose, los testigos dando sus declaraciones, el semblante de los presentes cambiando conforme las cosas iban saliendo a la luz. La cabeza le comenzó a punzar cada vez mas mientras escuchaba las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los magos presentes, demasiado impresionables para algunos testigos que estaban haciendo su agosto diciendo sartas de mentiras y medias verdades, siempre tratando de perjudicar a los Malfoy. Los únicos apegados a los hechos habían sido su padrino, Hermione, de quien querían desestimar su testimonio por tener una relación el, a pesar de que testificaba bajo _veritaserum_, un par de miembros casi desconocidos de la Orden, el Profesor Flitwick y la propia Minerva Mcgonagall.

Ante estos últimos, si bien no pusieron objeciones, a leguas se notaba que no creían ni una palabra. Cuando los ánimos se habían comenzado a caldear bastante gracias a los testimonios mal intencionados de algunos testigos de la fiscalía, y las palabras comenzaban a hacerse altisonantes y el ministro pedía serenidad a los presentes, las enormes puertas oscuras de la sala numero 5 se abrieron, revelando la figura alta y atlética vestida completamente de negro, la capucha oscura echada sobre la cabeza, cubriendo el rostro, un grueso mechón de pelo negrísimo cubriendo sus ojos, todo el mundo a su alrededor guardo un súbito silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pansy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, la magia latiendo en sus sienes, magia amada y tan añorada que le llamaba. Se levanto de un salto, comenzando a caminar automáticamente hacia la figura aun de pie en la entrada, sin percatarse de nada más que del hombre que continuaba inmóvil frente a la puerta ahora cerrada.

A medio camino, con las prisas por llegar, Pansy tropezó y casi cae al suelo, trastabillando, pero logro ponerse en pie y seguir casi trotando, desesperada por llegar a la fuente de magia tan conocida. Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, y sin pensar en siquiera detenerse, se lanzo a los brazos del hombre que la acuno contra su cuerpo, besando sus cabellos mientras la mecía.

Pansy alzo los brazos para echarlos alrededor de su cuello, bajando la capucha hacia atrás, revelando la vista del negrísimo cabello alborotado y los ojos verdes más brillantes que se hubieran visto jamás. Las exclamaciones de la gente a su alrededor pasaron desapercibidas para los amantes que, mirándose durante algunos segundos a los ojos, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, besándose con tanta hambre como un sediento hacia un oasis.

El caos estallo a su alrededor, pero para Harry Potter, quien tenia una parte de su mundo entre sus brazos, nada mas fue importante en esos momentos…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La magia comenzó a tronar aterradoramente en el mismo momento en que Ginebra Weasley abrió su boca para comenzar a insultar a Pansy. Pero cuando llamo bastardo a James… los rayos comenzaron a caer y todo objeto sobre una superficie plana se tambaleo cayendo al piso, los cristales de las ventanas haciéndose añicos, convirtiéndose en fina arena pulverizada. Pero a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor cerraron la boca y comenzaron a distanciarse, la chica no se dio por aludida y continuo despotricando sobre crías de mortifago sin padre y zorras capaces de abrirle las piernas a cualquiera.

Entonces la poderosa voz del Salvador del Mundo Mágico se dejo escuchar.

-¡Cállate Ginebra!-siseó.

La pelirroja calló en el acto, mirando al moreno con los ojos bien abiertos, incrédula por la manera en que le había hablado el que había considerado ya su prometido.

-¡Pero Harry!-

-No quiero que vuelvas a insultar ni una sola vez mas a mi esposa, y ten por seguro que James, a quien tu llamas "pequeño bastardo mortífago" es mío, a si que te agradecería que por tu bien dejaras de hablar de Mi Esposa y Mi Hijo de esa manera. Por tu bien, en verdad lo agradecería-

Los Weasley abrieron grande los ojos y boca, pero fue Molly Weasley quien comenzó a hablarle a Harry como si estuviera dudando de su capacidad mental. El moreno, que no había querido llegar hasta ese punto, desestimo sus palabras con un ademan, dándoles la espalda para caminar hacia donde los Malfoy y Hermione le esperaban.

Ginebra Weasley al ver esto, humillada y enfurecida ya que había quedado como una mentirosa y habladora frente a la prensa, pues ya había dicho a todo medio mágico internacional y nacional que ella era la prometida del Niño que vivió, saco su varita y apunto a la espalda de la sucia mortífaga que le había arrebatado su puesto como la esposa del Salvador.

-_Eviscerus_-

Con un grito ahogado pronuncio el encantamiento seccionador, pero este nunca llego a su destino, pues Harry Potter lo había desvanecido con un movimiento de su varita. El caos se hizo mas pronunciado, la gente gritando de terror, mientras algunos aurores los contenían, otros mas la desarmaban y la ataban para evitar que lastimara a alguien. Draco y Hermione se miraron a los ojos, dándose una idea de quien había lanzado la maldición al rubio. Hermione se lleno de rabia, pero pensándolo fríamente, no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, pues sola se había condenado ya.

El juicio fue aplazado ante el alboroto, quedando su continuación para una semana mas tarde. Mientras la gente iba desalojando la sala, y Ginebra Weasley quedaba a disposición de los aurores, Harry Potter abrazaba a dos llorosas brujas, consolándolas en su sufrimiento. A sus espaldas, el resto del Clan Weasley en pleno lo miraba con expresiones que iban desde el desprecio hasta la ira, pero ninguno de ellos le hizo caso.

Solamente Harry se percato de ello, y dentro de él y a pesar del dolor que le produjo, supo que había perdido a su familia adoptiva. Pero cuando Tipsy entro con el pequeño James chillando de alegría entre sus brazos, supo que tenía a su verdadera familia a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los juicios fueron relativamente tranquilos después de esto, Narcissa Malfoy fue absuelta de todo cargo pues no tuvo participación alguna además de que ayudo a Harry Potter a fingir su muerte. Draco Malfoy fue exonerado y condecorado con la medalla de la Orden de Merlín primera clase, como premio a su valor al haber trabajado en favor de la luz como espía para la Orden del Fénix.

Pero Lucius no tuvo tanta suerte, a pesar de que también ayudo al Bando de la Luz como espía, los crímenes que cargaba en su espalda no pudieron borrarse con nada, por lo que fue declarado no culpable de la mayoría, y sentenciado a un exilio en el extranjero de cinco años, mas otros cinco de arresto domiciliario si decidía poner un pie en Londres. Y la llevo barata pues sin el testimonio de Harry le hubieran caído mínimo veinte años en Azkaban.

Después de los juicios, Draco y Hermione partieron a Australia en busca de los padres de ésta, y aunque tuvieron algunas dificultades para devolverles la memoria, finalmente lo lograron. Jean Granger se paso un par de días enojada con su hija por haberles engañado, pero finalmente, y después de una laaarga charla con su yerno, Draco, quien usando su encanto Malfoy la convenció de que era tanto el amor de su hija que había preferido perderlos por un tiempo en vida, que perderlos definitivamente en muerte. Después de esto, todos volvieron a Londres, donde nuevamente Robert Granger retomo su praxis.

Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy salieron de Inglaterra una fría mañana de finales de julio, sin volver la vista a atrás más que para darle una ultima mirada al que fuera su hogar. Se instalaron en uno de los chalets que tenían en Versalles, disfrutando ella del clima y las compras y el, de la tranquilidad de la campiña francesa. Narcissa comenzó a buscar un acercamiento con su única hermana viva (según Harry ¡Gracias a Merlín!) y aunque al principio fue bastante tirante, pues Andrómeda estaba muy dolida por la muerte de su única hija y su yerno a manos de Bellatrix, su esposo Ted la convenció de darle una oportunidad al único familiar sanguíneo (además de Teddy) que le quedaba con vida, por lo que lentamente reanudaron su correspondencia y poco después, su trato, a pesar de Lucius, claro...

Ginebra Weasley fue sentenciada a cinco años de prisión en Azkaban, pues la maldición era de naturaleza oscura y prohibida por el Ministerio, pero como era Heroína de guerra, y Arthur Weasley era muy querido en el Ministerio y el mundo mágico, se le conmuto la pena a cinco años de libertad condicionada, la misma cantidad de años en servicio comunitario y una severa advertencia que a la menor de las infracciones iba directo a Azkaban sin escalas. Anduvo derechita durante todo el tiempo que duro el castigo, sabedora que con un par de meses dentro de la prisión, y a pesar de que ahora no había Dementores, era probable se volviera loca. Durante su servicio comunitario comenzó una relación con uno de los supervisores del programa, y al finalizar el mismo, formalizaron su noviazgo, casándose un año después y yéndose a vivir a escocia, de donde el joven era originario.

Ronald Weasley nunca perdono a Harry ni a Hermione, cuando el moreno quiso hablar con éste para ofrecerle una explicación, el pelirrojo le cruzo la cara con un par de derechazos bien puestos, y a punta de varita lo corrió de la Madriguera. Molly Weasley no dijo ni pio al respecto, mirándolo con los ojos cristalizados del llanto, pero el dolor de la traición brillando en el fondo marron de los mismos. Solamente Charlie y los gemelos Weasley mantienen contacto con el y cuando George Weasley se caso con Angelina Johnson, invitaron al moreno y familia, aunque éstos estuvieron escasos quince minutos en la ceremonia.

Harry y Pansy comenzaron a vivir en Grimmauld Place de forma interina, en lo que la Mansión Potter, que era parte de su herencia, era puesta en funcionamiento, pues años de abandono la habían dejado en un estado casi lamentable. Mientras tanto, Kreacher se había convertido en una excelente niñera, sobre todo cuando Pansy había comprado una elfina para este menester, y el viejo y arrugado elfo se había enamorado de esta. Ambos Potter se habían quedado anonadados, completamente incrédulos al ser testigos de semejante acontecimiento, pues la elfina, Nannie, había caído prendada del oscuro personaje.

Siempre hay un roto para un descosido, dijo Harry.

Pansy asintió, no muy segura del significado del dicho muggle, pero su intuición le decía que era lo correcto.

* * *

><p>*Mientras escribía esto, recordé un fic que leí hace mucho tiempo, llamado <span>"Tete, la almohada pavo" de carilu<span>… que si llegan a saber de esto, cualquiera de las dos, es la historia pre Drarry mas linda que he leído en toda mi vida…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, por comentar y por compartir conmigo este viaje... me diverti muchisimo... ahora solo nos queda el epílogo... y después...<p>

Un beso...


	18. Chapter 18

Despues de caminar conmigo durante tanto tiempo, aqui esta el epilogo... espero les guste, porque a mi me dejo un buen sabor de boca...

Gracias por seguir esta historia... me siento triste por terminarla, pero se que vendran algunas mas en el futuro...

Disclaimer: Solo la historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen, todo lo demas es de la Señora Rowling...

**Vivan los Sly!**

**Enjoy!**

**EPILOGO**

A lo lejos, la figura alta y delgada de Ronald Weasley se recortó en medio del vapor que emanaba de la poderosa máquina. Sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño niño rubio de no más de cinco años, a su lado, tomado de su mano, otro pequeño pelirrojo de nueve años se aferraba con fuerza, mientras una pequeña pelirroja de once años acomodaba la jaula de su lechuza sobre el baúl. Su hermano, un chico alto y apuesto de catorce años, jalaba su propio baúl y jaula hacia la locomotora. La mujer rubia que los acompañaba lo miro fijamente, haciéndole una escueta reverencia, para voltear de inmediato hacia sus hijos. Susan Weasley, antes Bones, se veía como un pulgar adolorido en medio de tanta cabeza pelirroja, pero no le quedo la menor duda de que era feliz con su marido, y estaba enamorada de él.

Se sobo el pecho dolorido. La vieja culpa y la melancolía lo abrazaban de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se topaba al pelirrojo en el Ministerio y para su profunda tristeza, este lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Aunque sabía que tal vez nunca lo iba a perdonar, el continuaba alimentando la esperanza de que finalmente un día, el niño aquel que había sido su primer amigo finalmente recordara su amistad y decidiera darle una oportunidad. Sabía que había errado al ocultarle lo que pasaba entre Hermione y Draco, lastimándolo profundamente, pero seguía pensando que no era el quien debía de haberle contado la verdad, sino Hermione. Si bien era culpable por no haberla urgido a que lo hiciera antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, nunca fue su intención que su amigo saliera lastimado.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con melancolía, mientras abrazaba a su pequeña Melissa, quien lucía un poco aterrada por dar el paso que la llevaría lejos de su hogar. James, ahora de diecinueve años, quien estaba a punto de graduarse como Inefable, le daba un ligero abrazo a Albus, su segundo hijo, quien ya con quince años era un par de centímetros más alto que el propio Harry, quien a su vez era quince centímetros más bajo que James. Paso el brazo por la cintura de su esposa, observando como Christianna, su tercera hija, comenzaba a caminar con ese paso elegante que había heredado de Pansy, levitando con gracia el que sabía era un baúl repleto de sus cosas, más de las que debería llevar.

Sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba la cabecita oscura de su hija, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la mezcla de tristeza, orgullo, melancolía y felicidad descender sobre el como un manto. Lo mismo había sido cuando cada uno de sus hijos había partido hacia Hogwarts para su primer año. Aunque sabía que era el curso natural de su vida, aun sentía el deseo de que sus hijos fueran esos pequeños revoltosos que lo despertaban al clarear el alba, riendo y gritando e incluyéndolo en sus juegos infantiles. Cuantas veces no había deseado que se quedaran así, pequeños y adorables, seguros y protegidos dentro de sus brazos, donde el sabía que podía hacerlo. Porque cada vez que uno de ellos había tenido que salir finalmente al mundo, Harry se había sentido completamente aterrado, petrificado por dentro por la angustia de saber que alguien podría hacerles daño, solamente por ser los hijos de quien eran, por tratar de probar que la leyenda que era su padre era una mentira.

Y Harry sabía que lo era.

Siempre lo había sabido, desde el primer momento que supo de la leyenda que iba tras de su nombre, una leyenda que era una mentira, pero que todos estaban empeñados en creérsela a pies juntillas. Él siempre había sido solo un desgarbado e ignorante chico asustado, un enorme imán para los problemas pero afortunadamente con demasiada suerte. No era el poderoso mago que todo el mundo creía, solo era un ser humano normal, con problemas normales. Un hombre normal, un esposo y padre normal. No tenía súper poderes ni era infalible, ¡Dios!, si Pansy todavía lo reñía por dejar las toallas mojadas sobre la cama, y siempre olvidaba sacudir las migajas que caían sobre su uniforme cuando comía las galletas que Andrómeda le enviaba.

Era un hombre común como cualquier otro hombre común, deseando desesperadamente ser capaz de caminar durante quince minutos por el callejón Diagon y no terminar con medio mundo mágico a su alrededor, mientras veía a su familia escabullirse.

Sintió el golpe sobre su hombro derecho, y después el familiar roce del enmarañado cabello de Hermione. La sonrisa en sus ojos se ensanchó cuando observó al alto y apuesto chico rubio que lo veía desde un costado de su padre. Siempre se sorprendía por la manera en que Scorpius se parecía a Draco del mismo modo en que Albus era idéntico a él. Le ofreció un asentimiento y una sonrisa, lo que pareció ser suficiente saludo antes de que Albus lo jalara de un brazo y se lo llevara más cerca del vagón, ambos charlando y gesticulando sobre quien sabe que cosas. Era inquietante ver como sus reflejos se habían vuelto tan cercanos, pues desde pequeños, cuando aún andaban en pañales, donde había una cabeza rubia siempre estaba acompañada de otra morena, y siempre, siempre envueltos en travesuras. A su lado, Draco soltó una corta carcajada, seguramente pensando lo mismo que él, lo miro fijamente durante algunos segundos, captando en sus ojos lo mismo que él pensaba, sus hijos habían tenido una mejor vida que ellos mismos, y gracias a Merlín porque así era.

-¡Padrino!-

A sus brazos se agregó otra chica más. Berenice, la menor de los Malfoy. Su ahijada era un torbellino, al igual que su Melissa, aunque gracias a Narcissa y Pansy, quienes habían tratado de inculcarles un poco de mesura. Ambas comenzaron a soltar su excitado parloteo, mientras Christianna rodaba los ojos lo más elegantemente que podía en esa circunstancia, sonriéndole brillantemente cuando lo descubrió mirándola. Su niña era la única que había heredado el carácter de su Pansy, pero a pesar de todo, era la que se ponía más mimosa al momento de dormir.

Entonces el tren soltó un siseo, llenando la estación de vapor, y todos se apresuraron hacia él, subiendo baúles y terminando de despedirse. Harry no soltó a Melissa hasta que el tren casi había comenzado a moverse, quedándose de pie frente a la ventana, saludando a sus hijos y despidiéndoles mientras el tren tomaba rumbo hacia su próxima aventura. A su lado, entre los brazos de James, Pansy gritaba consejos y advertencias para los chicos, mientras las chicas eran recordadas de enviar las cartas a casa cada semana como mínimo.

El tren comenzó a avanzar, llevándose con él varias de las partes más importantes de la vida de Harry Potter. En las ventanas, cientos de chicos se arremolinaban, despidiéndose de sus familiares, y mirándolo fijamente, buscando ansiosamente la famosa cicatriz en su frente. Harry se acarició la cicatriz ausentemente, mientras miraba los brillantes ojos verdes de James, dándose cuenta de que no había sentido ninguna molestia ni había pensado sobre ella durante casi diecinueve años…

* * *

><p>Bueno, final final... gracias mil por leer...<p> 


End file.
